Le plus beau des cadeaux
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: Un anniversaire. Astral ne sait pas ce que c'est. Mais celui de Yuma approche, ses amis ne parlent que de ça et il aimerait pouvoir offrir un cadeau à son ami, lui aussi. Lui qui n'a pas d'anniversaire... Enfin, de ce qu'il se souvient. Yuma trouve ça dommage, et voudrait que son ami puisse connaître ça. Je donne le crédit à Merry-Moca pour l'idée du chap 1 :3. -Pure amitié-.
1. Chapter 1

Comme à son habitude, Yuma s'assoupit comme une masse une fois son déjeuner englouti. Il était assez surprenant, lorsque l'on assemblait tous ses moments de sommeil quotidien, de constater quelle énorme part de son temps cet enfant consacrait à cette seule activité : dormir. Il faisait une petite sieste dès qu'il le pouvait, entre midi et deux, aux récréations parfois, et souvent même pendant les cours. Tel un chat, il semblait qu'il était réglé pour dormir le plus souvent possible le jour et vaquer à ses occupations le soir, qui ne consistaient non pas à chasser mais à faire des Duels, étudier le Duel ou mettre en place des stratégies de Duel. Ses amis s'étaient rapidement habitués à ses siestes régulières et n'y prêtaient presque plus attention -sauf Tori dans les cas où Yuma se mettait à ronfler trop fort, en classe. De fait, ils poursuivaient à chaque fois leur discussion et activité comme si de rien n'était.

Cette fois-ci, pourtant, une fois que Yuma se fut assoupi, les six compères réunis en cercle pour le déjeuner se turent d'un seul coup. Ils lui lancèrent des regards prudents, et, sans doute rassurés par ses ronflements sonores, reprirent leur discussion sur un thème parfaitement différent. Astral, qui jusqu'à présent se contentait de dériver dans le ciel au dessus de Yuma, intrigué par le brusque changement d'attitude des six amis, se repositionna à la verticale et s'approcha pour les écouter.

"Alors, entama Tori un ton plus bas que d'habitude, qu'est-ce que vous allez offrir à Yuma pour son anniversaire ?"

Astral pencha la tête sur le côté, surpris par ce mot inconnu.

"Moi, je ne sais pas encore, reconnut Flip, mais de toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu veux lui offrir à part des cartes ? Tout le monde sait que Yuma n'a que le Duel dans la tête.

-Ca, c'est pas faux, admit Bronk, mais il y a toujours moyen de lui bricoler quelque chose de sympa sur le thème des Duels."

Au vu de son air fier et satisfait, ses cinq amis n'eurent aucun mal à comprendre qu'il avait trouvé une idée originale et qu'il jugeait excellente.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as déniché, hein, Bronk ? s'enthousiasma Rei qui, dans son impatience, bouscula Flip et Caswell qui se tenaient de part et d'autre de lui. On peut voir, dis ? Tu l'as sur toi ?

-Justement, je me doutais que vous alliez demander à voir mon cadeau, alors oui, je l'ai sur moi, répondit Bronk. Regardez un peu ça !"

Et il exhuma de son sac de cours, tel un merveilleux trésor provenant d'un pays perdu, un gros réveille-matin rouge rubis. En avisant le cadran du réveil, ses cinq amis s'extasièrent en coeur :

"Incroyable !

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé à ça !

-Tout compte fait, je crois que c'est toi qui a le cadeau plus original de tous, Bronk !

-Ca correspond tout à fait à Yuma !

-Avec un peu de chance, il ne se réveillera plus en retard, maintenant !"

En effet, Bronk avait ouvert le réveille-matin, retiré l'ancien fond et, à la place, en avait inséré un neuf, fabriqué de sa main, sur lequel il avait fait un petit dessin de Yuma et Astral simplifiés, mais surtout, il avait remplacé les heures par le mot "Duel". En avisant le cadeau à son tour, Astral sourit en secouant la tête, amusé par cette idée inédite et qui correspondait tout à fait à la façon de voir les choses de Yuma. Pour lui, c'était toujours l'heure pour un Duel.

"Bon, et vous autres, alors ? Qu'avez-vous déniché pour l'anniversaire de notre Yuma ? repartit Bronk, qui ne voulait pas être le seul à avoir dévoilé son présent.

-Comme Flip, je pensais lui offrir des cartes, admit Caswell. Mais tout compte fait, je pense que je vais essayer de penser à quelque chose de plus original, comme toi, Bronk !

-Moi, je suis en train de lui tricoter une couverture, révéla Cathy avec fierté. Après tout, Yuma aime dormir tout autant que faire des Duels."

Elle porta les deux mains à ses joues empourprées et ronronna d'une voix rêveuse :

"Il est tellement adorable quand il dort; un vrai petit chat !"

Ses amis, habitués à ses excès de passion pour Yuma, ne réagirent pas plus que ça à cette déclaration. Ils continuèrent plutôt de discuter des présents pour le jeune garçon : Rei ne savait pas non plus quoi lui offrir, et Tori répliqua que son cadeau à elle était un secret et qu'ils verraient de quoi il en retournait le jour de la fête d'anniversaire.

"Et n'oubliez pas, rappela la jeune fille aux cheveux verts, que nous devons nous rendre chez Yuma samedi, avant le déjeuner, pour préparer le gâteau et la décoration avec Kari et leur grand-mère.

-Mais Yuma se rendra forcément compte que nous sommes là, objecta Caswell. Il dort peut-être jusqu'à midi, mais jamais il ne manquera l'heure du déjeuner.

-Justement, sa grand-mère et sa sœur ont convenu de le tenir occupé tout le temps de nos préparatifs, en l'envoyant faire des courses au centre commercial, précisa Tori."

La discussion s'orienta alors vers la liste des invités et les activités de la fête. Aucune n'avait encore été prévue, mais personne ne doutait qu'un petit tournoi de Duels serait organisé, car rien ne pouvait faire plus plaisir à Yuma. Astral, qui jusque-là écoutait en silence pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'était un "anniversaire", eût tôt fait de conclure que c'était un évènement d'importance et qui en plus tournait autour de Yuma, non seulement son partenaire de Duel mais aussi son meilleur ami. L'esprit avait confusément conscience qu'en qualité de meilleur ami du jeune garçon, il se devait de participer à cet évènement, mais il ne savait pas du tout comment. Avide d'informations, il se rapprocha et s'adressa au seul membre du petit groupe d'amis qui avait acquis la capacité de le voir et de l'entendre, lui, être invisible, en l'occurrence Tori.

"Tori ? l'interpela-t-il pendant qu'elle éclatait de rire avec les autres."

La jeune fille, surprise qu'Astral s'adresse à elle, chose qu'il faisait très rarement, se tourna vers lui et répondit :

"Oui, Astral ?

-Qu'est-ce donc que cet évènement que vous appelez "anniversaire" ?

-Oh, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? s'étonna-t-elle."

Tout comme les autres, elle avait tendance à oublier que beaucoup de choses qu'ils prenaient pour acquises n'étaient pas forcément évidentes pour l'esprit amnésique. Elle lui résuma le concept aussi clairement qu'elle le put :

"L'anniversaire d'une personne est le jour de sa naissance. Généralement, la famille et les amis de cette personne se rassemblent un jour précis -ce peut être le jour même ou un peu après- pour fêter cet évènement, tous les ans. La tradition veut que l'on offre des cadeaux à cette personne, qu'on lui fasse un gâteau surmonté de bougies qui indiquent son âge et qu'on passe la journée avec elle."

Astral réfléchit quelques instants au concept, sous les yeux des six compères dont cinq qui ne pouvaient le voir ni l'entendre mais qui avaient néanmoins le visage levé dans sa direction.

"Yuma est mon meilleur ami, déclara finalement l'esprit. Dois-je lui offrir un présent, moi aussi ?"

Tori demeura interdite quelques instants par cette question inédite. Elle était tentée de répondre "Oui", car telle était la tradition, mais également "Non" puisque, bien sûr, cela n'avait rien d'une obligation et que de toute façon, elle ne voyait pas comment le fantôme, invisible et intangible, pouvait s'y prendre pour faire un cadeau à Yuma. Remarquant son état d'hésitation, ses amis lui demandèrent ce qui se passait. Elle leur exposa la situation. Eux aussi prirent la peine d'y réfléchir, sous les yeux d'Astral qui attendait impatiemment une réponse.

"Eh bien, ça n'a rien d'une obligation, bien sûr, finit par préciser Bronk. Mais ça ferait certainement plaisir à Yuma.

-Mais tout compte fait, ajouta Caswell, pragmatique, ça risque d'être une tâche plutôt ardue pour un fantôme que de dénicher lui-même un cadeau, sans compter de le payer ou de le transporter.

-Un cadeau n'est pas obligatoirement une chose que l'on achète, protesta Cathy. Astral peut très faire sans argent. Yuma le considère comme son meilleur ami; vous ne pensez pas que ça lui ferait de la peine de ne rien recevoir de lui ?

-Allons, Cathy, Yuma n'est pas un gamin capricieux ! s'indigna Tori. Et puis, je suis sûre qu'il comprendrait qu'Astral soit dans l'incapacité de lui offrir quoi que ce soit.

-Elle a raison, conclut Flip. Ne te fais donc pas de soucis pour ça, Astral : Yuma ne t'en voudra pas si tu ne lui fais pas de cadeau.

-C'est quand même bien dommage, remarqua Rei avec une extrême candeur, d'avoir un meilleur ami qui ne vous offre rien pour votre anniversaire."

Sa remarque était en soi perfide; pourtant, avec ses grands yeux violets débordant d'innocence, elle n'avait plus rien de méchant. Aucun de ses cinq amis n'aperçut le regard moqueur qu'il adressa à Astral, mais celui-ci le vit et l'animosité qu'il éprouvait depuis presque toujours pour le garçon le titilla un peu plus. La cloche de reprise des cours sonna; Yuma se réveilla en baillant, rejoignit ses amis et tous regagnèrent leur salle de cours en orientant la conversation sur les leçons du jour. Astral seul demeura un peu en retrait, pensif. Bien que Tori et Flip aient affirmé que Yuma ne lui en voudrait certainement pas s'il ne lui faisait pas de cadeau, l'esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable à l'avance.

Cette idée le travailla tout le reste de la journée. Ces mêmes phrases lui trottaient dans la tête :

 _"Quel cadeau pourrais-je bien offrir à Yuma ? Qu'est-ce qui lui ferait plaisir ? Et surtout... comment me le procurer ?"_

Pendant un temps, Yuma ne s'aperçut de rien. Il était tout entier tourné vers ses activités quotidiennes, c'est à dire prolonger sa sieste du midi en cours, dévorer un de ses nombreux casse-croûtes, cavaler dans tout le collège parce qu'il était en retard au cours suivant et enfin, faire des paris et des concours d'apnée avec ses camarades pendant sa leçon de natation. Il avait l'habitude qu'Astral le suive partout -l'esprit ne risquait même pas de le perdre, ils ne pouvaient pas se séparer de toute façon !- sans toujours lui faire la conversation. Il lui arrivait même parfois de s'apercevoir que son ami se trouvait à ses côtés depuis une assez longue période de temps et qu'il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Même durant les deux duels que Yuma eût le temps de faire avant de devoir rentrer chez lui, histoire de ne pas être en retard pour le dîner, il ne se rendit pas compte que son compagnon était anormalement silencieux. Là encore, lorsqu'il disputait de petits duels contre ses camarades, Astral ne s'en mêlait pas la plupart du temps, soit par désintérêt soit pour laisser à son partenaire un minimum d'autonomie, et de fait le jeune garçon ne s'en soucia guère. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent seuls tous les deux, alors que Yuma remontait tranquillement le chemin jusque chez lui, qu'il s'aperçut du silence songeur de son ami.

"Astral ? l'appela Yuma avec perplexité."

L'esprit sursauta et leva de grands yeux surpris vers son partenaire... arrêté à plusieurs mètres devant lui.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Astral ? s'enquit Yuma une fois que son ami eût regagné ses côtés. Maintenant que j'y pense, je te trouve anormalement silencieux depuis ce matin.

-C'est juste que..."

Astral n'alla pas plus loin. La crainte de dévoiler certaines choses planifiées par les amis de Yuma pour l'anniversaire de celui-ci, et qui devaient rester secrètes, venait en effet de l'effleurer.

"C'est juste que... quoi ? insista le garçon en reprenant sa route. Tu te fais du soucis à propos des envoyés du Monde de Barian ? De Numéro 96 ? De ce qui peut arriver chez toi en ton absence ?

-Non, je... Ca n'est pas ça, Yuma, nia le fantôme en prenant soudainement conscience que tous ses sujets de préoccupation habituels avaient disparu de son esprit.

-Ah ! Tu es tracassé par notre chasse aux Numéros qui n'avance pas, peut-être ? le relança Yuma, pensant avoir trouvé. Ecoute, je sais que nous ne nous en soucions plus beaucoup, en ce moment, avec les Barians et tout, mais je te promets que...

-Non, Yuma, ça n'a pas de rapport avec les Numéros.

-Alors... quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? s'exaspéra le garçon.

-Rien que tu puisses arranger, Yuma, éluda Astral en détournant la tête."

Il entendit les grommellements boudeurs de son compagnon et nota son pas soudain alourdit par la contrariété. Il soupira et se surprit à espérer que Yuma serait suffisamment vexé pour ne plus lui poser de questions. Mais c'était sans compter sur le caractère obstiné du jeune garçon. Celui-ci revint à la charge dix minutes plus tard, après qu'ils se furent immobilisés devant la porte de sa maison.

"Alleeeeeeez, Astral ! insista-t-il en esquissant une moue boudeuse. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! Je pourrai peut-être t'aider !".

L'esprit contempla un instant les yeux rouges suppliants de son compagnon et sa bouche gonflée par la contrariété. Ce comportement d'enfant, qui autrefois aurait rebuté Astral, avait désormais le mérite de l'amuser et même de l'attendrir. Involontairement, il sourit. Yuma, interpelé par ce sourire, se détendit un peu. Allons, si son ami trouvait encore le moyen de sourire, c'est que ce ne devait pas être si grave.

"Non, tu ne pourras certainement pas m'aider, répliqua finalement l'esprit. Mais c'est gentil de le proposer.

-Tu ne veux vraiment rien me dire, alors ? se lamenta son compagnon.

-Non, toutes mes excuses, Yuma. Peut-être une autre fois..."

Autrefois, ce refus de lui parler aurait agacé le garçon, et il aurait répliqué en grognant : "Très bien ! Puisque c'est comme ça, débrouille-toi !". Mais désormais, Yuma s'était suffisamment attaché à Astral pour favoriser son inquiétude pour lui plutôt que sa fierté. Il se contenta donc de céder en lui faisant toutefois promettre de lui en parler "lorsqu'il s'en sentirait près".

"Oui, Yuma, c'est promis, répondit Astral en souriant toujours et tout en effleurant les cheveux de son ami d'une caresse."

Yuma sourit brièvement à ce rare geste de tendresse et entreprit de pester de plus belle sur Astral, histoire de garder sauve sa fierté. La soirée s'étira comme à son habitude, immuable quotidien : Yuma jeta son sac de cours dans sa chambre sans même l'ouvrir, puis il dîna en compagnie de sa grand-mère et de sa sœur, et une fois le repas expédié, s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche et se mettre en pyjama. Pendant cette étape de la soirée, Astral avait pour habitude soit de se retirer dans la clé, soit de patienter devant la porte, soit de s'installer devant la télé, dans la chambre de son ami, mais cette fois-ci, il opta pour un autre choix.

" _Si cet "anniversaire" est un évènement si important que ça,_ réfléchit-il, _alors peut-être que la famille de Yuma va elle aussi parler des cadeaux à lui faire. Cela pourra peut-être me donner une piste..."_

L'esprit rejoignit donc les deux femmes à la cuisine, pendant qu'elles faisaient la vaisselle, et s'assit dans le vide, bras croisés et jambes tendues. Toutes deux parlèrent de beaucoup de choses, du nouveau scoop que Kari ne manquerait pas de dénicher, du prix de la viande qui avait un peu augmenté et du nouveau modèle de robot nettoyeur qui allait être testé dans la ville. Enfin, comme Astral l'avait espéré, elles en vinrent à l'anniversaire de leur petit-fils et frère, qui tombait le samedi de cette même semaine et devait avoir lieu le jour même.

"Grand-mère, tu ne crois pas que Yuma se doutera de quelque chose si tu l'envoies faire des courses si tôt le matin, au lieu de demander à Lillybot de s'en charger ? objecta Kari lorsqu'il fut question de trouver un moyen de tenir le garçon éloigné de la maison suffisamment longtemps.

-Ne t'en fais donc pas pour ça, la rassure sa grand-mère, toujours très calme. Il ne pourra rien me refuser. Et puis, tu sais à quel point il est tête en l'air.

-Pas au point d'oublier son propre anniversaire, quand même ! répliqua la jeune femme.

-Oh ! On ne sait jamais, avec notre cher Yuma. Je l'aurais bien envoyé chez maître Roku -ça l'aurait tenu occupé un moment- mais ce bon vieux Roku compte terminer son cadeau samedi même.

-Mm... Je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait. Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il va lui offrir, Grand-mère ?

-Non, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Et toi, Kari, as-tu trouvé un cadeau pour ton frère, finalement ?"

Astral se fit plus attentif, prêt à exploiter n'importe quelle idée. Mais la sœur de Yuma soupira.

"Non, je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua-t-elle. Mais ce garçon a un nombre de centres d'intérêt assez restreint."

Sa grand-mère acquiesça en gloussant, amusée. Tout comme ce qu'il s'était passé avec les amis de Yuma dans la journée, la conversation s'orienta naturellement vers un autre sujet et Astral se trouva guère plus avancé qu'avant. Il soupira, découragé, et se retira à l'étage, dans la chambre de son ami -plus précisément, dans le grenier que son ami avait élu comme chambre.

 _"Je crois qu'il faut que je me rende à l'évidence : je ne parviendrai jamais à trouver un cadeau pour Yuma tout seul. Demain, je demanderai à Tori de m'aider."_

L'esprit prit soin de cacher sa contrariété à son ami lorsque celui-ci émergea de la salle de bain, en pyjama rouge et blanc, ses cheveux sombres encore un peu humides. Les deux garçons discutèrent un peu, réarrangèrent le deck de Yuma et finalement, celui-ci se retira dans son hamac pour la nuit. Astral demeura en retrait près de la fenêtre, toujours indécis, toujours songeur.

/

Astral attendit le moment propice pour aborder Tori sans que Yuma ne les entende et veuille se mêler de leur conversation. Ce moment arriva dès le matin, pendant leur cours de sport. Contrairement à la veille, c'était le football qui était d'actualité, et les deux classes du niveau de Yuma, en t-shirt rouge et blanc et short de sport bleu marine pour les garçons, ou rose pour les filles, s'égaillaient en bavardant sur les terrains de sport. Yuma était occupé à courir en tous sens et à déclamer comme d'habitude qu'il était "imbattable" et qu'il allait "filer droit vers le ciel". Tori le regardait d'un air blasé et légèrement exaspéré lorsqu'Astral l'aborda.

"Tori, commença-t-il sans attendre une fois qu'elle se fût tournée vers lui. Je tiens absolument à faire un cadeau à Yuma pour son... anniversaire, mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quoi lui offrir."

La jeune fille ne s'attendait certes pas à ce que l'esprit tienne tant à cette histoire de présent. Cela la laissa songeuse quelques instants.

"Je serais ravie de t'aider, Astral, répondit-elle -car elle aimait bien l'esprit, pour la simple et bonne raison que Yuma l'adorait et qu'elle lui devait plus ou moins la vie-, mais je ne vois pas trop comment, dans l'immédiat. Ce sera difficile pour toi d'acquérir un cadeau pour Yuma, puisque tu es intangible.

-Pas tout le temps, la détrompa Astral.

-Heu... ah bon ? Vraiment ?

-Oui. Je ne sais pas comment ça marche, mais je suis tantôt tangible, tantôt intangible.

-Heu... bon, dans ce cas, j'imagine que je pourrai trouver quelque chose à te faire fabriquer pour Yuma..."

L'espace d'un instant, Tori eut l'impression absurde d'être une enseignante en école primaire, vouée à aider ses petits élèves à fabriquer un cadeau artisanal type collier en pâte à sel ou boîte à mouchoir peinturlurée pour la fête des Mères. L'intervention de Cathy fut la bienvenue. La jeune fille, voyant que son amie demeurait figée au bord du terrain de football, le nez en l'air et une expression profondément éberluée sur le visage, s'était approchée avec curiosité pour lui demander quel était l'objet de sa perplexité.

"Vous n'avez qu'à passer chez moi, après les cours, proposa Cathy une fois que Tori lui eut exposé la situation. J'ai plein de matériel pour arts créatifs; on trouvera bien quelque chose d'original à faire faire à Astral.

-Tori... peux-tu l'informer que Yuma et moi ne pouvons physiquement pas nous séparer ? la pria Astral, qui ne pouvait pas le révéler à Cathy directement puisque la jeune fille ne possédait pas la faculté de le voir et de l'entendre.

-Cathy, s'exécuta donc la collégienne aux cheveux verts, si tu demandes à Astral de venir chez toi, Yuma sera obligatoirement là aussi, puisqu'ils ne peuvent pas se séparer.

-Oh... Oui, bien sûr, c'est embêtant, concéda son amie. Eh bien, ça ne fait rien, je demanderai à Bronk et aux autres de venir aussi. Ils trouveront bien le moyen d'occuper Yuma ailleurs."

Par l'intermédiaire de Tori, Astral la remercia avec gratitude. Cathy sourit, ravie de se rendre utile, et s'éloigna de ce pas vers le reste de leur groupe d'amis pour leur faire part de son invitation.

/

"Bon, voilà, je les ai collés devant un jeu vidéo. Ca devrait les occuper pendant un moment."

Astral gratifia Cathy d'un léger signe de tête, reconnaissant. Il se tenait agenouillé sur le tapis moelleux qui couvrait le sol en dalles du manoir de la jeune fille. Tout autour de lui était étalé du matériel d'arts appliqués, de la peinture, des pinceaux, des pochoirs, des paillettes, et tant d'autres choses que l'esprit n'avait jamais vues -Yuma n'était pas un adepte des arts plastiques. Tori était assise en tailleur à côté de lui, et Cathy prit place en face d'eux. Elle déposa sur le sol une assiette de cookies.

"Si on compte sur les garçons, et surtout sur Bronk et Yuma, pour nous en laisser, on risque de ne jamais pouvoir en manger un seul, observa-t-elle.

-Ca, c'est bien vrai, renchérit Tori tout en prenant un gâteau. Tu en veux, Astral ? demanda-t-elle ensuite à l'esprit, tout en se faisant la réflexion qu'elle ne connaissait rien de ses habitudes alimentaires... ni même s'il en avait.

-Non, je... Je ne pense pas pouvoir manger quoi que ce soit si Yuma et moi ne sommes pas sous la forme de Zexal.

-Tu n'as jamais essayé ?

-Non, jamais.

-Tu devrais peut-être le tenter, tu ne penses pas ?

-Il y a plus urgent, pour le moment."

Les filles acquiescèrent et se mirent au travail. Elles rivalisèrent d'idées de cadeau qu'Astral pourrait réaliser pour Yuma, allant du simple dessin à la fabrication d'origamis, en passant par la décoration de tasses à thé. Mais l'esprit ne savait pas se servir de ses mains correctement. Ses doigts fins ne se refermaient pas sur les objets avec assez de force, ses gestes manquaient de précision, et il laissait souvent échapper ce qu'il avait dans les mains. Tori et Cathy le secondèrent comme elles le purent, patiemment, mais cela semblait peine perdue dès le départ. Elles finirent bien vite par comprendre que tous les efforts d'Astral seraient vains.

"J'abandonne, soupira Cathy après deux heures d'essais infructueux. Désolée de te dire ça, Astral, mais je pense que tu n'arriveras pas à fabriquer quoi que ce soit."

Astral soupira et baissa la tête.

" _Elle a raison. Je ne sais absolument rien faire avec mes mains, à part piocher des cartes."_

Il plia les doigts et observa ses mains bleues couvertes de peintures et où restaient collées quelques paillettes argentées et des pelures de colle blanches. Tori le contempla avec compassion, triste pour lui. Tandis que Cathy commençait à ranger tout le bazar et offrait à l'esprit un chiffon pour s'essuyer les mains, la jeune fille aux cheveux verts tenta de le rassurer :

"Allez, ne t'en fais pas, Astral. Je suis certaine que Yuma ne sera pas en colère contre toi si tu ne lui offres rien pour son anniversaire.

-Là n'est pas la question, Tori, soupira-t-il avec lassitude. Mais comment puis-je prétendre être le meilleur ami de Yuma si je suis incapable de lui offrir quoi que ce soit ?"

Il citait les paroles de Rei sans s'en apercevoir. Il fallait dire que le commentaire du garçon l'avait marqué.

"Tu sais, Astral, l'amitié, ce n'est pas que ça..., commença Tori tout en posant sa main sur le bras d'Astral."

Celui-ci sursauta, dérangé par ce contact soudain. Elle s'empourpra légèrement et retira sa main... juste au moment où Yuma entrait dans la pièce. Les oreilles de chat de Cathy s'hérissèrent et elle s'empressa de faire disparaître tout le matériel empilé sous un meuble d'un subtile coup de la tranche du pied. Tori et Astral se relevèrent.

"Heu... désolé, je vous dérange ? s'enquit Yuma avec perplexité, tant il avait trouvé la vision de Tori, Cathy et Astral assis à même le sol étrange.

-Heu... non, pas du tout ! On ne faisait que discuter, affirma Cathy.

-Oui, loin de vos jeux vidéo bruyants, s'agaça Tori pour reprendre une contenance.

-Je suis sûre que tu aimerais ça, si tu essayais, Tori, se défendit Yuma haut et fort. En fait, je suis venu vous dire qu'on va devoir y aller. Grand-mère ne sera pas contente du tout si je suis en retard pour le dîner. Pas vrai, Astral ? Astral... ?"

L'esprit ne parvenait pas à cacher son expression lasse et triste à Yuma. Ce dernier s'en aperçut tout de suite et s'en inquiéta.

"Astral ? insista-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu fais vraiment une drôle de tête.

-Ca va, ce n'est rien de bien grave, soupira son ami sans relever la tête. Mais tu as raison, tu devrais te dépêcher si tu veux arriver chez toi à l'heure."

Il adressa un léger signe de tête reconnaissant aux deux filles, puis se retira dans la Clé de Yuma sans rien ajouter. Le jeune garçon ne savait pas quoi penser.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air si abattu ? demanda-t-il à ses deux amies, préoccupé."

Elles se concertèrent du regard, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

"Nous... avons essayé de l'aider à résoudre un problème qui le préoccupait, répondit lentement Tori. Mais nous n'avons pas réussi et ça l'attriste beaucoup.

-Un problème qui le préoccupait ? Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il pas parlé à moi ? voulut savoir Yuma, ses yeux rouges brillant de vexation.

-Parce que... parce que ça te concerne.

-Moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Rien du tout, Yuma. Tu... Tu obtiendras peut-être la réponse samedi."

Pendant plusieurs minutes, puis régulièrement jusqu'au samedi, Yuma tenta de faire sortir Astral de la Clé. A chaque fois, il tapotait son pendentif de l'indexe, lui demandait patiemment de revenir, puis s'impatientait, s'énervait, le suppliait, mais rien n'y faisait. Soit Astral ne l'entendait pas, soit il n'avait pas envie de se montrer. Heureusement pour lui, Yuma n'eût pas à patienter trop longtemps avant que son ami décide de revenir de lui-même.

Astral s'occupa à culpabiliser et à broyer du noir dans la Clé pendant trois jours. Puis, lorsqu'il estima que son ami devait commencer à s'inquiéter, il réémergea du pendentif... pour trouver Yuma accroupit devant une étagère, un panier en plastique à l'avant-bras. L'esprit releva la tête, perplexe, pour étudier les alentours. Au vu des étagères pleines de produits et la foule de gens qui circulaient un panier au bras, il en déduisit qu'ils se trouvaient dans le centre commercial... et que de fait, nous étions aujourd'hui samedi, soit l'anniversaire de Yuma, puisque que Kari et Haru avaient parlé d'envoyer le garçon faire des courses le temps qu'elles préparent sa fête.

"Astral ! s'écria une voix ravie au niveau de ses chevilles."

Il baissa la tête sur Yuma qui avait fini par se rendre compte de sa présence et lui offrait un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour du visage. Puis, le premier moment de soulagement passé, il esquissa une moue boudeuse et grommela :

"Alors ? Ca y est ? Tu as fini de faire la tête pour une raison inconnue ?

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Yuma, s'excusa platement l'esprit, conscient d'avoir inquiété et vexé son ami."

Celui-ci haussa les épaules et se remit à arpenter les rayons.

"Vraiment, se lamenta-t-il, pourquoi est-ce que Grand-mère m'a envoyé faire des courses si tôt le matin ?

-Il est onze heures, Yuma, objecta Astral.

-Oui, c'est bien ce que je dis !"

Le jeune garçon continua de remplir son panier avec les produits qui figuraient sur sa liste. Astral le suivit un instant en silence et finit par lancer :

"Yuma ?

-Mmm... oui, Astral ? répondit l'interpelé, distrait.

-Heu... Joyeux anniversaire."

Il n'était pas certain que la formule soit correcte et ne savait pas non plus comment son ami allait réagir. Yuma écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi, et releva la tête vers son ami. L'instant d'après, un énorme sourire s'épanouit sur son visage et il s'écria :

"Wahou comment tu sais que c'est aujourd'hui ? Je ne pense pas te l'avoir déjà dit !

-Eh bien... ce sont tes amis qui en ont parlé.

-Tu sais quoi ? Tu es le premier à me l'avoir souhaité, aujourd'hui. Pour un peu, je te prendrais presque dans mes bras !"

Il avait l'air tellement ravi qu'Astral ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi. De meilleure humeur, le garçon se remit à fureter entre les rayonnages avec plus d'entrain, babillant joyeusement sans se soucier de savoir si son ami l'écoutait et si les gens qui l'entouraient le prenaient pour un fou en le voyant parler tout seul de la sorte. Astral, en effet, ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié; il redoutait le moment où il devrait avouer à son partenaire qu'il n'avait pas de cadeau pour lui. Il espéra que ça ne ternirait pas sa joie. De toutes les commissions et jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve devant la porte de sa maison, Yuma ne se douta pas un seul instant que sa sœur et sa grand-mère l'avaient jeté dehors dès le matin pour une bonne raison. Mais cela valait sans doute mieux, car dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, et avant même qu'il puisse annoncer son retour, un chœur de voix joyeuses s'exclama :

"Joyeux anniversaire, Yuma !"

Le garçon, tout d'abord pris au dépourvu, esquissa un énorme sourire devant sa famille et ses amis ainsi réunis pour lui, la banderole clamant "Joyeux anniversaire !" accrochée en travers du salon et les ballons multicolores qui flottaient gaiment dans la pièce. Les larmes lui en vinrent même aux yeux.

"Wahou merci à tous ! s'exclama-t-il, touché. Ca me fait tellement plaisir que vous ayez préparé ça pour moi !

-Hé, tu le méritais bien ! répliqua Flip.

-Tout compte fait, nous tenions absolument à organiser cette petite fête pour te remercier, expliqua Caswell.

-Me remercier ? répéta Yuma, perplexe. Mais de quoi ?

-D'être le meilleur des amis, bien sûr ! s'exclama Bronk en venant enrouler un de ses bras autour de son cou.

-Oui, et d'avoir toujours été là pour nous ! renchérit Cathy.

-Je pense que mon frère te doit beaucoup aussi, intervint Rio, que Yuma n'avait même pas vue. Mais comme il est trop bête pour te remercier, je le fais à sa place."

Elle lança un regard goguenard à son frère, appuyé contre un mur.

"Hé, Rio, mêle-toi de tes affaires, tu veux ? répliqua celui-ci.

-Shark ! Vous êtes venus vous aussi !

-Pff, c'est pas comme si on avait eu le choix.

-Dis donc Réginald ! s'emporta sa sœur. Sois un peu gentil, tu veux ?"

Tout le monde éclata de rire en voyant la jeune fille tapoter la poitrine de son frère d'un indexe indigné et le garçon s'enfoncer dans le mur. Maître Roku et Kaze étaient là, eux aussi.

Ils dégustèrent tous ensemble le copieux repas d'anniversaire préparé par Haru, Kari et Tori, bavardant joyeusement, et parlant tous plus haut les uns que les autres. Pour le dessert, ils apportèrent un gros gâteau fait le matin même et Yuma souffla ses quatorze bougies. Astral demeura perplexe devant cette curieuse coutume et se promit d'en demander la raison à son ami plus tard. Enfin, le moment tant attendu arriva : celui des cadeaux. L'esprit soupira et son estomac se tordit; il se sentait vraiment mal de n'avoir rien à offrir à son meilleur ami. Tour à tour, chacun offrit un paquet à Yuma. Bronk, comme presque tout le monde le savait déjà, lui offrit un réveille-matin avec le mot "Duel" écrit à la place des heures -cela fit rire tout le monde, surtout Yuma qui jugea l'idée excellente. Cathy lui donna une magnifique couverture en laine rouge brodée de monstres chat. Flip, une boîte à casse-croûte décorée de dizaines d'autocollants figurant des montres de Duel légendaires. Le paquet de Rei contenait un écrin en bois acajou gravé du nom de Yuma en lettres dorées et où il pourrait ranger sa Clé lorsqu'il devrait s'en séparer un moment, pendant les cours de natation, par exemple. Astral jeta un regard méfiant au garçon en voyant cela, qui le lui rendit. Caswell offrit à Yuma un étui pour ranger ses cartes lorsqu'il ne les utilisait pas, équipé d'une puce qui permettrait de le retrouver si d'aventure le garçon venait à le perdre -ce qui allait probablement arriver souvent. Lorsque Yuma déchira l'emballage du cadeau de Maître Roku, il ne put réprimer une exclamation d'admiration.

"Ca alors, c'est génial ! s'émerveilla-t-il. Merci beaucoup, grand-père !"

Il se tourna ensuite vers Astral, qui lévitait toujours dans son coin.

"Regarde ! chuchota-t-il en levant le présent vers lui. Elle est géniale, non ?"

Le présent de Maître Roku était une statuette représentant Utopie avec une finesse et une précision exquises. Astral en fut impressionné.

"C'est un bien bel objet, en effet, approuva-t-il."

Kaze, un des élèves de Maître Roku, offrit à Yuma un sabre d'entraînement joliment sculpté.

"Tu en auras besoin si tu veux que je t'apprenne à manier le sabre, un jour, observa-t-il.

-Il est extra ! Merci, Kaze !"

Shark et Rio avaient fait un cadeau commun. Lorsqu'il déballa leur présent, Yuma découvrit une belle veste rouge à capuche avec des manches longues et la silhouette du Magicien Gagaga dessinée en noir sur le devant.

"C'est Réginald qui l'a choisie, confia Rio avec un grand sourire."

Shark fit celui qui n'avait rien entendu tandis que son ami le remerciait chaleureusement. Haru et Kari offrirent de nouvelles cartes à leur petit-fils et frère, preuve définitive que la jeune femme, si longtemps opposée à ce que son frère fasse des Duels, acceptait enfin qu'il vive sa passion. Enfin, il ne resta qu'un seul cadeau, celui de Tori. Astral soupira et se retira dans la chambre de Yuma. Il ne voulait pas encore avoir à annoncer à son ami que lui, il était le seul à avoir les mains vides. Le paquet de Tori était large et irrégulier, intriguant. Yuma déchira l'emballage et découvrit une série de cadres photo en bois collés les uns aux autres. Dans chacun se trouvait une photo : une de Yuma, Bronk et Tori lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, une figurant le Club des Numéros après l'intégration de Rei, une de Yuma et Alito en train de se chamailler, une autre de Shark et Rio après que celle-ci fut sortie de l'hôpital, une de Maître Roku et Kaze devant le Sanctuaire de Duels, une de Yuma, Kari et Haru lors d'un festival, il y avait trois ans, une encore de Yuma à la fin de la Grande Fête mondiale du Duel dont il avait été le grand vainqueur, et enfin une dernière, la plus incroyable de toutes. Elle avait été prise dans le courant de la Grande Fête Mondial du Duel, après que Tori eût échappé à un accident de dirigeable. On y voyait Tori et Yuma de profile, le visage levé vers le ciel. Et derrière Yuma, se découpait la silhouette pâle et gracile d'Astral, qui regardait en l'air, lui aussi. Yuma ouvrit de grands yeux et chuchota à l'intention de son amie :

"Mais... comment tu as fait ça ?

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ait pris la photo, mais Cameron, lui rappela-t-elle. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'Astral peut être pris en photo, même s'il est invisible.

-Oui, peut-être... Hé, tu as vu ça, Astral ? s'enquit Yuma en se tournant vers son ami... qui n'était plus là."

Il se redressa, confus.

"Mais où est-il passé ?

-Mm... je pense qu'il est allé s'isoler quelque part, avoua Tori. Tu sais, à propos de ce qui le tracassait, l'autre jour. Tu devrais aller le voir."

Yuma acquiesça en silence, un peu inquiet. Il s'éclipsa discrètement pendant que ses invités étaient occupés à admirer les photos. Il se rendit immédiatement dans le grenier, pensant tout naturellement qu'Astral y serait.

"Astral ? l'appela-t-il en émergeant dans la pièce par l'ouverture dans le sol."

Son ami, tourné vers la fenêtre, sursauta et se tourna vers lui.

"Oui, Yuma ? répondit-il avec lassitude. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Tout à fait ! répliqua le garçon. J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi tu es si déprimé depuis une semaine... et pourquoi tu es parti te cacher comme ça."

Astral baissa la tête et ne répondit rien. Yuma vint se planter à côté de lui.

"Astral..., insista-t-il. Tu peux tout me dire. Allez, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Je déteste te voir comme ça."

L'esprit releva la tête vers son ami, puis la baissa de nouveau.

"J'imagine... que je peux te le dire, maintenant, admit-il doucement. La vérité, c'est que... Yuma... Je n'ai rien à t'offrir pour ton anniversaire.

-Heu... oui, je m'en doute, répondit Yuma. Et alors ?"

Astral releva brusquement la tête.

"Comment ça, "et alors" ? Yuma, tu es mon meilleur ami... aujourd'hui est un jour spécial pour toi... tout le monde t'a fait un présent qui t'a rendu heureux et moi... je n'ai rien pour toi. J'ai essayé, pourtant...

-Hé, Astral... Ne culpabilise pas pour ça, voyons."

Yuma posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami.

"Ecoute, Astral... Bien sûr que ça fait plaisir de recevoir des cadeaux, mais ce n'est pas indispensable ! Je sais que toi et moi, nous sommes les meilleurs amis du monde, et je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'offres quoi que ce soit pour me le prouver.

-Je sais que tu ne m'en veux pas, mais... Je me sens quand même coupable, Yuma, soupira l'esprit.

-Eh bien, si tu culpabilises tant, je vais te dire une chose...

-Quoi donc ?

-Nous avons traversé plein de choses ensemble, pas vrai ? Nous aurions pu échouer et disparaître de ce monde des dizaines de fois, que ce soit quand Kite chassait les Numéros, quand nous avons affronté Vétrix ou même maintenant, contre les envoyés du Monde de Barian. Tu... Tu es DEJA mort une fois, Astral, même si j'ai réussi à te ramener. Tu vois, malgré tout ça, nous sommes toujours ensemble... partenaires, amis, et même presque frères. Et ça... c'est le plus beau des cadeaux que je pourrais rêver d'avoir."

Astral sentit des larmes d'émotion et de reconnaissance lui monter aux yeux. Ce que venait de dire Yuma l'avait touché au coeur, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il lui sourit, les yeux larmoyants.

"Merci, Yuma, chuchota-t-il, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Moi aussi, tu sais... Je ne pourrais rêver d'un meilleur partenaire... d'un meilleur ami... d'un meilleur _frère_ que toi."

Le garçon lui rendit son sourire, ému à son tour. Il prit Astral dans ses bras et enfouit son visage contre son cou. L'esprit lui rendit son étreinte et appuya sa joue contre ses cheveux sombres en exhalant un petit soupir d'aise. Ils restèrent comme ça un petit moment, puis finalement, Yuma se détacha doucement de son ami et l'avertit :

"Bon... Il ne faudrait pas que tout ça te monte à la tête non plus, hein ?"

Astral sourit en secouant la tête.

"Maintenant que tout est réglé, et si on redescendait avec les autres ? conclut le garçon.

-Bien volontiers, Yuma, répondit l'esprit."

Ils regagnèrent la fête, l'un et l'autre avec le coeur plus léger.

/

De longues heures plus tard, après que le gâteau eût été entièrement dévoré, les ballons dégonflés et tous les invités partis, Yuma s'enquit, allongé dans son hamac :

"Dis, Astral... C'est quand, ton anniversaire ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua l'esprit. Je me suis souvenu du moment de ma naissance grâce au Numéro 83, mais je ne sais pas quel jour je suis né exactement.

-Ah, c'est dommage..., murmura Yuma, songeur."

 **Petite précision : le réveil de Duel existe. C'est une amie, Alice, qui me l'a offert pour mon dernier anniversaire, fabriqué de sa main. Je la remercie donc également :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Yuma avait le sentiment de ne s'être jamais autant creusé la tête de toute sa vie. Il se tenait là, sur le point surélevé, près du toit de son collège, où il avait pour habitude de faire la sieste, assis en tailleur et dans sa posture automatique de réflexion, c'est-à-dire les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. A l'instar du soleil qui dardait ses rayons chauds/brûlants sur lui, il avait l'impression que son cerveau était en train de surchauffer.

"Rhaaa j'en ai assez ! pesta-t-il tout seul, car personne ne se trouvait avec lui à ce moment-là. Je ne trouve pas d'idées !

-Heu... Yuma ? On peut savoir ce que tu fais tout seul là-haut, à t'exaspérer ? Et ne me dis pas que c'est de la faute d'Astral : je ne le vois nul part !"

Le jeune garçon, dérangé dans ses réflexions, sursauta et se retourna. Tori s'était approchée et le contemplait d'un air dubitatif, les poings sur les hanches.

"Tu déranges tout le monde, Yuma, reprit-elle en grimpant près de lui. Et je suis certaine qu'Astral en a plus qu'assez de t'entendre pester comme ça.

-Hein ? Mais non, Astral s'en moque, répliqua Yuma avec un léger geste de la main. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, que je parle tout seul ?

-On entend que toi, et c'est assez lassant, à la longue. Bon, maintenant que tu as ameuté tout le monde, dis-moi ce qui te prend, de crier comme ça."

Le jeune garçon lança un regard en coin à son amie d'enfance. D'un côté, il avait envie de lui parler de son projet maintenu secret jusqu'alors, car il lui confiait presque tout, mais de l'autre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu ridicule. Il se laissa un peu le temps de la réflexion. Tori attendait toujours une réponse, les yeux brillant d'impatience.

"Bon, se décida-t-il enfin, je vais tout te raconter, mais n'en parle à personne, surtout !"

Sans arrières pensées, il se pencha tout près du visage de son amie pour que personne n'entende, et sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, elle s'empourpra.

"Voilà, lui chuchota Yuma à l'oreille. Astral ne sait pas quel jour il est né, et par conséquent, il n'a jamais fêté son anniversaire -enfin, de ce qu'il se souvient. Je trouve ça vraiment triste, surtout quand je vois tous les efforts qu'il a fait pour m'offrir quelque chose à mon anniversaire. Alors je me disais... que je pourrais peut-être lui faire un cadeau, tu vois ? Il a l'air un peu nostalgique en ce moment, et je me disais que ça lui ferait plaisir ET que ça lui remonterait le moral. Mais le problème, c'est que... heu... je ne sais pas vraiment quoi lui offrir."

Tori écarta sa tête, abasourdie.

"Ah non ! ne put-elle s'empêcher de soupirer. Tu ne vas pas me refaire ça, quand même ! Astral m'a déjà fait ce coup la semaine dernière !"

A cet instant, la jeune fille se demanda avec consternation pourquoi elle devait toujours être la confidente numéro 1 de tout le monde. Il avait déjà été très compliqué de trouver des idées de cadeaux pour Yuma, qu'elle fréquentait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, alors pour un esprit avec qui elle n'avait eu que de brèves conversations ! Rebuté par son éclat, Yuma s'était écarté et croisait maintenant les bras d'un air boudeur.

"Pffff, ce n'est pas grave ! Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de ton aide, de toute façon, affirma-t-il.

-Pas la peine de réagir comme ça, tu sais, répliqua Tori. Ecoute, si faire un cadeau à Astral te tient tellement à coeur, je veux bien t'aider, mais ça ne risque pas d'être facile. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il aime !

-Ce qu'il aime ?"

Yuma inclina la tête sur le côté et laissa sa joue reposer dans la paume de sa main. Il y avait déjà réfléchi, bien sûr, mais il tenait quand même à faire une liste aussi véridique que possible. Il finit par énumérer :

"Astral aime les films de science-fiction, surtout quand il y a plein d'effets spéciaux. Il aime les jeux de logique et de réflexion, les émissions de cuisine, faire des observations -beaucoup d'observations !-, les couchers de soleil, les parcs d'attraction, les livres d'astronomie et d'astrologie, la mer, découvrir de nouvelles choses et manger. Oh, et les Duels aussi."

Tori le considéra un instant sans savoir quoi répondre, un peu éberluée. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'Astral tel qu'elle le connaissait, sérieux, impassible et attentif, puisse aimer des choses ordinaires, comme les émissions de cuisine ou les parcs d'attraction. Mais au lieu d'exprimer cette pensée tout haut, elle plaisanta plutôt :

"Manger et faire des Duels, donc. Tu as beaucoup trop déteint sur lui, Yuma.

-Et alors ? Est-ce une mauvaise chose ? s'étonna son ami. Tu sais, Tori, quand je l'ai rencontré, si Astral était plutôt fort en Duels, il n'aimait pas spécialement en faire. Pour lui, c'était juste une activité obligatoire, qui ne le rebutait pas mais qui ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça non plus. A vrai dire, rien ne lui plaisait, et il ne goûtait pas plus que ça à son existence. Il ne vivait que pour retrouver les Numéros, et rien d'autre. Il avait le coeur tellement... vide. Je trouve ça bien, tu sais, qu'il ait fini par moins se prendre la tête et profiter davantage de ce que la vie peut lui offrir."

Il avait parlé d'une traite, avec naturel, sans insuffler à son discours une impression de légèreté et d'insouciance, comme il le faisait souvent. Yuma prenait peu de choses au sérieux, mais lorsque c'était le cas, ses dires étaient d'une limpidité et d'une vérité éblouissantes, comme s'il y avait mûrement réfléchi pendant longtemps, jusqu'à trouver une réponse satisfaisante. L'un et l'autre perdirent d'un seul coup l'envie de plaisanter et mirent leurs petites querelles entre parenthèses. La question était sérieuse; Astral méritait que Yuma se décarcasse la tête à lui faire plaisir, et plus encore, il en avait besoin.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je pourrais lui offrir, reprit Yuma en se penchant en arrière, la tête renversée vers le ciel au dessus d'eux. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était tangible tout le temps. Et puis, je ne suis pas trop sûr de si je veux lui faire un cadeau qu'il pourra garder, ou qui lui fera juste plaisir pendant un temps. Mais j'aimerais bien que ce soit quelque chose qu'il puisse conserver, quand même.

-Parmi la liste des choses qu'il aime que tu as faite, aucune n'est très facile à offrir en cadeau, observa Tori. A part des livres d'astronomie, peut-être ?

-Non, non, ça ne va pas, marmonna Yuma. Il est très intéressé par ce genre de livres parce que son prénom évoque les étoiles, mais c'est à peu près tout. Ah, et aussi parce que les astres lui rappellent son monde.

-Son monde ? Pourquoi ?

-D'après ce qu'il m'a raconté, c'est situé dans une très lointaine galaxie, et la quantité d'étoiles que l'on peut voir depuis son monde est astronomique.

-Vraiment ? Se souvient-il d'autre chose ? s'enquit la jeune fille, vivement intéressée, tout à coup. A propos de... chez lui ?"

Elle s'aperçut seulement à ce moment-là qu'elle ne s'était jamais vraiment préoccupée du passé de l'esprit amnésique qui suivait son ami d'enfance partout depuis des mois. Finalement, elle et leurs autres amis ne savaient rien de lui, à part son génie pour les Duels et son amnésie, et il les fascinait quand même. Yuma avait froncé légèrement les sourcils, essayant de se remémorer si son partenaire lui avait confié quelque chose d'autre au sujet de son monde.

"Apparemment, il ne s'est pas encore souvenu de son monde en détail, expliqua-t-il après quelques instants. Comme je te l'ai dit, il ne sait même pas quand il est né, ni s'il a des parents.

-A ce point ? s'attrista Tori qui commençait à mesurer plus profondément la détresse et la mélancolie dans laquelle devait se trouver l'esprit.

-Oui, à ce point. Heu... en fait, il a bien évoqué une voix de femme qui lui a soufflé son prénom lorsqu'il est né, mais il ne sait pas à quoi elle ressemble ni même si elle a un lien de parenté avec lui.

-Ce pourrait être sa maman ?

-Pour tout te dire, il ne se souvient même pas si elle avait un corps ou si elle était juste une instance."

La collégienne aux cheveux verts prit le temps de digérer ces nouvelles informations. Elle allait reprendre la parole lorsque Yuma se redressa soudain, ses yeux rouges brillant d'excitation.

"Hé, j'ai trouvé ! s'exclama-t-il, enthousiaste, en se frappant la paume de la main avec le poing. Ce qui lui ferait vraiment plaisir, c'est de retrouver de nouveaux souvenirs !".

Son amie fronça les sourcils, appréhendant déjà la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

"Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour lui en... redonner ? Si tu te mets en quête de Numéros, Astral le sentira aussitôt et t'aidera pendant les Duels. Et dans ce cas, ce ne sera plus une surprise.

-Mm... c'est pas faux, marmonna Yuma. Alors, heu... ah, je sais ! Je pourrais te laisser ma Clé pendant que cherche des Numéros, non ? Comme ça, Astral ne saurait rien de la surprise que je veux lui faire !

-Je ne sais pas, Yuma, s'opposa de nouveau son amie, préoccupée. Tu ne crois pas que ça l'inquiètera de sentir que la Clé n'est plus en ta possession ? Et en plus, affronter des possesseurs de Numéros seul est bien trop dangereux !"

Le jeune garçon croisa les bras d'un air vexé.

"Tu penses que je n'ai pas le niveau, c'est ça ? Que je suis incapable de me débrouiller sans Astral ? Mais je ne suis plus un débutant, Tori !

-Hé, pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça ! s'écria l'intéressée. Je m'inquiétais juste de ce qui pourrait t'arriver !"

Elle se remit debout, un peu contrariée de s'être fait crier dessus comme ça alors qu'elle était simplement soucieuse quant à son ami, défroissa sa jupe rose et se dirigea vers l'échelle. Au moment de disparaître complètement de la vue de Yuma, excepté le dessus de ses cheveux verts, elle marqua un arrêt et conclut :

"Tu es assez grand pour prendre tes propres décisions, Yuma, sans qu'Astral ou moi soyons là pour te materner comme un bébé. Mais garde bien dans ton esprit si obstiné l'idée qu'affronter des possesseurs de Numéros en Duel est dangereux. Toi et Astral l'avez assez expérimenté, il me semble. Alors par pitié, sois prudent, quoi que tu décides de faire."

Le problème était que, malgré ces sages paroles qui faisaient sens, Yuma avait déjà pris sa décision. Au moment même où il avait énoncé cette idée, à vrai dire. Et il était de fait pratiquement impossible de le faire changer d'avis, désormais.

/

Yuma rentra tôt chez lui, ce jour-là. D'ordinaire, il restait dans la cour du collège jusqu'à une à deux heures après la fin des cours, pour faire quelques Duels avec les autres élèves. Après tout, sa grand-mère lui demandait uniquement d'être à l'heure pour le dîner. Mais cette fois-ci, préoccupé et indécis, et comme Tori semblait toujours un peu fâchée contre lui, il rentra sitôt que la cloche de fin des cours eût sonné. Le ciel se paraît de teintes multicolores couleur pastel, bleu, puis violet, puis rose, puis jaune, puis orangé à mesure que l'on laissait tomber son regard vers l'horizon.

"Pff, ça ne sera pas si dangereux que ça, marmonnait Yuma pour lui-même. Elle s'inquiète vraiment pour rien.

-Bonjour, Yuma. S'inquiéter de quoi ?"

Le jeune garçon sursauta en entendant la voix rauque, qui sonnait tout à la fois naturelle et artificielle, d'Astral. L'esprit avait quitté la Clé sans qu'il s'en aperçoive et flottait maintenant juste à côté de lui, les bras croisés. Yuma scruta le visage de son ami à la dérobée. Il n'y vit pas trace de préoccupation ou de contrariété, ce qui le laissait penser que l'esprit n'avait pas eu vent de ce qu'il projetait de faire. Il se détendit.

"Salut, Astral, répondit-il. S'inquiéter de... heu... faire de l'escalade ! Voilà, c'est ça. J'avais envie d'aller faire de l'escalade en montagne, et Tori est persuadée que c'est trop dangereux pour moi. Quelle idée, hein ? Elle oublie que je suis le fils d'un explorateur !"

Astral sourit tranquillement au geste triomphal du garçon et crut à son mensonge sans la moindre hésitation. Celui-ci était parfois surpris de pouvoir faire croire n'importe quoi à un être aussi intelligent qu'Astral.

"Quand veux-tu faire ça ? s'enquit l'esprit avec curiosité. Je serais curieux de savoir à quoi ressemble le ciel depuis plus haut que le toit de ta maison.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Astral ? Tu peux léviter !

-Oui, mais jamais assez haut pour bien voir le ciel. Et il paraît que l'on voit beaucoup mieux les étoiles depuis les montagnes et hors des villes."

Yuma tourna de nouveau la tête vers le chemin.

"Ca ne se fera pas demain la veille, de toute façon, répondit-il. C'était juste une idée que j'ai eue. Kari ne me laissera jamais partir en exploration comme ça, sans Papa.

-T'emmenait-il souvent avec lui lors de ses expéditions ? s'enquit Astral, qui portait un intérêt notoire au père de son ami depuis que Quinton avait sous-entendu que l'homme se trouvait chez lui, dans l'Astra World, et qu'il le connaissait sans doute.

-Non, pas très souvent, admit Yuma en esquissant un sourire nostalgique. Seulement de temps en temps, quand j'avais des problèmes à l'école ou que je ne l'avais pas vu depuis longtemps. Mais j'aimais ces moments seul avec lui. J'avais l'impression que je pouvais tout lui dire. Et puis, j'étais petit quand lui et Maman ont disparu. Je pense qu'il m'aurait plus souvent emmené avec lui si j'avais été plus grand."

Le jeune garçon tourna la tête vers son partenaire sans ralentir sa marche, un sourire tranquille aux lèvres... qui se fana sur les bords quand il aperçut l'expression coupable d'Astral.

"Hé, Astral, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-il gentiment. Ne me dis quand même pas que tu culpabilises à cause de ça ?

-Quelque part, j'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute, si tes parents ont disparu, avoua l'esprit avec un soupir. Après tout, nous avons de fortes raisons de croire que c'est moi qui ai donné la Clé dorée à ton père.

-Oui, et dans ce cas, nous avons de fortes raisons de croire que c'est toi qui lui as sauvé la vie, fit valoir justement son ami. Astral, tu sais très bien que je ne te blâme pas pour ça. Tu verras, quand mon père reviendra, il te prouvera que tu n'avais pas à culpabiliser !"

La foi absolue que Yuma avait en l'esprit amnésique était parfois déconcertante. Là où tout autre, plus soupçonneux, n'aurait pas écarté la possibilité qu'Astral ait emprisonné, volontairement ou non, ses parents dans son monde, le privant par le fait même de leur présence pendant cinq ans, Yuma, pour sa part, n'était pas même effleuré par cette idée. Il connaissait son ami, et le savait incapable de faire une telle chose. C'était comme pour les Numéros : même en ayant été témoin de leur puissance et de leur faculté de destruction, il savait qu'Astral ferait ce qu'il fallait avec. L'esprit soupira, mais cette fois de contentement. Il aimait cette confiance absolue que Yuma avait en lui, et voulait s'en montrer digne.

En arrivant devant chez lui, Yuma s'attendait à trouver le jardin calme et désert, et à l'intérieur de la maison paisible, sa grand-mère aux fourneaux et sa sœur toujours occupée à travailler. Toutefois, le spectacle qui l'accueillit était totalement inhabituel. La porte d'entrée était grande ouverte, celle du garage aussi, et la voiture familiale était garée sur le trottoir, coffre ouvert.

"Heu... mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? s'étonna Yuma, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes."

Il entra dans la maison et trouva sa grand-mère occupée à donner des consignes à Lillybot, leur robot domestique, et sa sœur faire des aller-retour entre l'étage et le salon, des valises à la main.

"On part en voyage ? s'enquit le jeune garçon, de plus en plus éberlué.

-Grand-mère et moi, oui, mais toi tu restes à la maison, répondit Kari en passant en trombe devant lui pour gagner la voiture et déposer les valises dans la malle. Je te rappelle que Grand-mère participe au Concours du Festival Annuel de Jardinage, et que je dois également réaliser un reportage exclusif pour le journal. Ca fait une semaine qu'on t'a prévenu que l'on quittait la maison ce soir et qu'on rentrerait demain après-midi, tête de linotte !

-Aaaah, oui ! J'avais oublié. C'est parce que le concours a lieu dans une autre ville, c'est ça ?

-C'est ça. Je t'avais même dit que tu pouvais en profiter pour inviter ton meilleur ami dormir ici ce soir, si tu voulais."

Yuma étant Yuma, il avait complètement oublié.

"Nous avons donné des instructions à Lillybot pour qu'elle surveille tes bêtises, continua sa sœur en ouvrant la portière arrière pour y installer le végétal que leur grand-mère souhaitait présenter au concours. Si tu fais n'importe quoi, elle nous le dira et ça chauffera pour toi, Yuma.

-C'est bon, Kari, je ne suis plus un bébé, quand même, s'agaça le jeune garçon en s'écartant du passage. Je ne vais pas mettre le feu à la maison !"

Sa grand-mère rit doucement dans son dos.

"Connaissant tes talents pour la cuisine, c'est hélas fort possible, commenta-t-elle en lui souriant tendrement. C'est pour ça que Lillybot s'occupera elle-même de ton dîner de ce soir.

-Beuh... ce sera comestible, au moins ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, mon petit. Elle m'a vu cuisiner des dizaines de fois."

Yuma aida sa sœur à transporter la gigantesque plante de leur aïeule du salon à la voiture, manquant se casser le dos tant elle était lourde. Il regarda ensuite les deux seuls membres de sa famille monter en voiture, lui adresser quelques signes de la main puis démarrer et foncer à vive allure en direction de la sortie de la ville.

"Je me demande pourquoi elles ne m'ont pas proposé de les accompagner, murmura Yuma, qui regardait la voiture disparaître au loin.

-Probablement parce qu'elles se doutaient que ça ne t'intéresserait pas, supposa Astral, qu'il avait presque oublié. Moi-même, je ne t'aurais pas spontanément invité à un festival de jardinage.

-Et tu aurais eu raison, répondit son ami, souriant, en levant les yeux vers lui. Il n'y a pas plus ennuyeux qu'un concours de jardinage. Allez viens, on rentre."

Yuma se déchaussa méthodiquement dans l'entrée et alla jeter son sac de cours dans un coin.

"Qui comptes-tu inviter ce soir ? se renseigna Astral pendant qu'il regagnait le salon, en espérant très fort que ce ne serait pas Rei.

-Mm ? Personne, pourquoi ? fit le jeune garçon avec étonnement.

-Je pensais que tu profiterais de cette occasion pour "faire une soirée entre mecs", comme tu dis, avec un de tes amis, répondit l'esprit en imitant les intonations désinvoltes de son partenaire à l'expression "faire une soirée entre mecs".

-Eh bien oui, Kari a dit que je pouvais inviter mon meilleur ami. Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'inviter qui que ce soit, tu es déjà là."

Cette façon implicite de dire "C'est toi mon meilleur ami" fit sourire l'esprit.

"Très bien, Yuma, répondit-il avec amusement. Dans ce cas, que faisons-nous ce soir ?

-Eh bien, il se trouve qu'il y a quelque chose que j'ai toujours eu envie de faire, répondit le jeune garçon d'un ton étrange qui laissa Astral perplexe."

Yuma, qui jusque là se tenait dos à l'émissaire, pivota brusquement et, pointant son ami du doigt, s'écria :

"Astral, je te défie en Duel !"

L'interpelé cligna des yeux, interdit.

"Comment, Yuma ? Tu veux faire un Duel contre moi ? s'assura-t-il avec stupéfaction.

-Exactement ! Et je suis sûr que je peux te battre à plate couture !"

C'était, bien sûr, de la fanfaronnade. Yuma lui-même savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre l'esprit amnésique, pas seulement parce que celui-ci était son professeur de Duel, mais surtout parce qu'il était le meilleur duelliste du monde. Seulement, deux des choses les plus importantes dans la vie, pour le jeune garçon, étaient ses amis et les Duels, et il était logique qu'il meure d'envie d'affronter son meilleur ami en Duel.

Le regard d'Astral se voila légèrement, de tristesse, sembla-t-il à Yuma.

"Je pense que le moment de nous affronter en Duel n'est pas encore venu, Yuma, déclara calmement l'esprit."

Il faillit ajouter quelque chose mais se retint. Son ami sentait bien que son ton était devenu grave tout à coup, et, au fond de son coeur, il en connaissait parfaitement la raison. Mais il ne voulait pas l'énoncer à voix haute -cela rendrait cette douloureuse réalité trop réelle-, alors il désamorça plutôt la tristesse ambiante en se lamentant :

"Alleeeeez, Astral ! Ca ne peut pas être une vraie soirée si on ne fait pas de Duel !

-Mais..., tenta de protester l'esprit.

-Faisons un Duel à l'ancienne, sans utiliser nos disques de Duel ni la réalité augmentée ! Cartes sur table, simplement pour s'amuser !"

L'esprit se détendit imperceptiblement à cette idée et sourit.

"Cartes sur table, tu dis ? Très bien, Yuma. Dans ce cas, je relève ton défi !"

Le visage du jeune garçon s'éclaira d'un grand sourire ravi.

"Génial ! s'écria-t-il, transporté d'excitation. Je vais te battre en moins de deux, tu vas voir !"

Son ami se contenta de sourire, un éclat de défi au fond des yeux.

/

"Voilà ! J'utilise l'effet de Volcasaure pour détruire ton Utopie ! Tu vas donc perdre deux mille cinq cent points de dégât, ton terrain va se retrouver totalement vide et mon monstre pourra t'attaquer directement ! C'en est fini de tes derniers points de vie, Astral !

-Mmm... J'active le contre-piège Reflet Xyz, qui détruit ton monstre et t'inflige huit cent points de dégât. J'ai bien peur que ce soit toi qui te retrouve à découvert, Yuma.

-Attends, quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas possible !"

Avec un grognement irrité, Yuma retira Volcasaure et sa dernière unité de couverture de la zone "Terrain" pour les empiler dans la zone "Cimetière", sur les cartes qui s'y trouvaient déjà.

-Tu ne peux plus rien faire ! C'est mon tour ! Je tire, et j'utilise Utopie pour te porter une attaque directe ! Tu as perdu, Yuma !

-Pffff !"

Yuma se renversa en arrière en soufflant de frustration.

"Tu as encore gagné, admit-il en se redressant pour regarder son adversaire. Mais je finirai bien par réussir à te battre !"

Astral sourit avec satisfaction et entreprit de rassembler les cartes éparpillées sur la table basse en tas. La totalité des cartes de Yuma avait été partagée en deux decks égaux, puisqu'Astral n'utilisait que celles de son ami.

"Cela faisait la cinquième partie que nous jouions, et tu n'es toujours pas parvenu à me vaincre, observa l'esprit.

-J'aurais pu gagner, si tu n'avais pas activé ce contre-piège ! fit valoir Yuma avec véhémence.

-Peut-être, ou peut-être pas. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que la moindre carte peut retourner la situation dans un Duel, Yuma."

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient assis par terre sur le moelleux tapis du salon, de part et d'autre de la petite table basse. Il faisait maintenant nuit dehors, et Lillybot avait presque fini de préparer le dîner. Une odeur alléchante de boulettes panées et de riz flottait dans l'air.

"Ça m'a ouvert l'appétit, tout ça, commenta Yuma en s'étirant. Le repas est prêt, Lillybot ? s'enquit-il gentiment.

-Tu peux venir manger, petit garnement, annonça le robot domestique de sa voix entrecoupée caractéristique. Fais attention à ne pas en mettre partout et à ne pas te brûler avec ton thé !

-C'est bon, Lillybot, je sais comment boire du thé, protesta le garçon d'un air boudeur.

-Et ramasse tes affaires avant de passer à table. Ce n'est pas mon travail de ranger tous tes détritus.

-Hé ! Ce ne sont pas des détritus ! Ce sont mes cartes, je te signale ! C'est avec elles que je gagne mes Duels !

-Vraiment ? J'avais cru comprendre que tu les perdais tous.

-Quoi ? Retire ce que tu viens de dire !"

Astral se retint très fort pour ne pas se mettre à rire. Il semblait que tout le monde aimait beaucoup embêter Yuma, de ses amis aux membres de sa famille en passant par leur robot domestique. Mais si tous agissaient de la sorte, c'était tout simplement parce qu'ils adoraient le garçon. En tout cas, c'était pour ça qu'Astral se moquait gentiment -ou moins gentiment parfois- de cet adolescent entêté, maladroit et trop confiant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Yuma parvint plus ou moins à convaincre Lillybot qu'il ne perdait pas TOUT ses Duels et passa finalement à table. Astral reprit automatiquement sa place usuelle, derrière la chaise du garçon, mais son ami leva le visage vers lui et remarqua :

"Tu pourrais t'assoir en face de moi, Astral. Ce serait plus pratique pour discuter.

-M'assoir ? répéta l'esprit d'un ton perplexe."

Il lévita avec réticence en direction de la chaise qui faisait face à Yuma, de l'autre côté de la table, et avoua :

"Je ne suis pas très à l'aise en position assise, tu sais.

-Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas évident de devoir tout le temps lever la tête pour te parler, tu sais, répliqua son ami, son bol de riz et ses baguettes à la main. Assieds-toi et détends-toi un peu !"

Astral prit lentement position sur la chaise et se tortilla une ou deux fois, mal à l'aise, avant de s'immobiliser.

"Grand-mère avait raison, constata Yuma, émerveillé, après avoir pris quelques bouchées de riz. Lillybot cuisine vraiment bien ! Tu veux goûter, Astral ?"

Il lui tendit son bol aussi naturellement que s'ils avaient toujours partagé leurs repas. Son ami le dévisagea avec étonnement :

"Yuma, je ne pense pas être capable de manger quoi que ce soit quand toi et moi ne sommes pas sous la forme de Zexal, répondit-il.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir tant que tu n'as pas essayé, fit valoir le jeune garçon. Allez, je suis sûr que ce sera amusant !

-Mais..."

Sans l'écouter protester, Yuma se leva et alla quérir un bol et des baguettes dans un des placards de la cuisine. Il l'emplit du riz qu'il restait dans la marmite -Lillybot avait pris soin d'en préparer assez pour le lendemain et aussi pour combler l'appétit infini du garçon- et le déposa sur la table, en face d'Astral.

"Regarde, tu prends tes baguettes comme ça, expliqua-t-il à l'esprit réticent en lui montrant le geste à accomplir."

Astral hésita encore un instant, mais sa curiosité et son attirance pour la nourriture -il avait adoré sa première expérience avec les boulettes de riz de Duel- l'emporta sur le scepticisme. Il fixa les mains de son ami avec attention et entreprit de copier ses gestes. Au bout de quelques essais infructueux, durant lesquels il fit tomber du riz partout et manqua se crever un oeil avec les baguettes, il parvient à porter la nourriture à sa bouche et à l'engloutir. Son visage s'illumina d'un grand sourire et il leva vers Yuma un regard empli de ravissement.

"C'est aussi délicieux que dans mon souvenir ! s'exclama-t-il."

Son visage se transforma alors en celui d'un enfant qui vient de recevoir tout ses cadeaux de Noël d'un coup. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et se mirent à scintiller tandis qu'un sourire émerveillé lui montait aux lèvres. Celui de Yuma s'agrandit de voir son ami aussi heureux et il lança :

"Alors, tu vois que ça valait le coup d'essayer ?"

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Astral se détendit vraiment, lui qui était toujours prêt à agir à tout moment, sur le qui-vive, et pensif, broyant souvent de sombres pensées et désirant si ardemment retrouver ses souvenirs. Cette soirée, que Yuma avait plus ou moins planifiée comme un genre de soirée d'anniversaire pour son ami, fut vraiment une grande délivrance pour l'esprit amnésique. Yuma lui servit les mêmes plats que Lillybot lui avait préparé à dîner, et Astral ne cessait de s'extasier comme un enfant devant toutes ces saveurs et ces textures inconnues, et par le biais de son bonheur innocent et tout neuf, Yuma se prit à redécouvrir le succulent de ces mets qu'il savourait depuis tout petit. Yuma montra des combinaisons d'aliments qui permettaient l'explosion de nouvelles saveurs en bouche, et la joie d'Astral était tellement communicative. Jamais, ou presque jamais, ils n'avaient, l'un comme l'autre, éprouvé un tel sentiment de plénitude et de bonheur. Cela semble peut-être exagéré, considérant qu'ils n'étaient que deux amis partageant un repas, mais ce sont ça, justement, les petits bonheurs de la vie dont Astral était si étranger et que Yuma, souvent déchiré par la disparition de ses parents, ne vivait plus aussi souvent que jadis.

Une fois le dîner expédié, Yuma alla se faire couler un bain brûlant. Après s'être déshabillé et immergé dans l'eau délicieusement chaude, il donna le feu vert à Astral, resté en dehors de la salle, devant la porte, pour qu'il vienne se baigner avec lui. Au tout début de sa colocation forcée avec l'esprit, jamais il n'aurait cru le laisser prendre un bain avec lui un jour, parce que c'était un de ses seuls moments de tranquillité, où il n'avait pas ce fantôme amnésique accroché aux basquets. Et aussi parce que tous les deux ne s'appréciaient pas à cette époque, et qu'il était hors de question pour le jeune garçon de prendre son bain avec quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas. Mais aujourd'hui, les choses étaient bien différentes. Astral était son meilleur ami, son frère, même, quoi qu'il ne lui avouerait jamais, et il lui apparaissait normal de le laisser se prélasser dans l'eau chaude avec lui. Ils ne bavardaient pas beaucoup à ce moment-là, généralement, et se contentaient de se détendre dans l'eau chacun de leur côté de la baignoire. Mais cette fois-ci, Yuma avait envie de s'amuser un peu avec l'esprit amnésique, comme il le faisait avec Kari quand ils étaient petits. Alors qu'Astral était occupé à contempler le vide de ses yeux bicolores, le jeune garçon l'aspergea soudain d'eau, éclaboussant le mur derrière. Son ami sembla perplexe quelques instants, mais il avait déjà observé Yuma, Tori et Bronk jouer à s'éclabousser dans une rivière quelconque, près du Sanctuaire de Duel, et il en déduit que son presque frère voulait procéder à ce curieux rituel humain avec lui. Lui si sérieux et si impassible -tellement d'ailleurs qu'il hésita un moment avant de se lancer- plongea sa main dans l'eau et l'envoya dans la direction de Yuma.

"Arrête de faire cette tête, Astral, se moqua le garçon devant l'expression sceptique de l'esprit, comme s'il ne comprenait pas du tout l'utilité de faire une telle chose. C'est juste un jeu.

-Donc les humains trouvent amusant de se jeter de l'eau dessus ? s'assura Astral en fronçant les sourcils de perplexité.

-Mais oui ! Essaie encore, tu vas voir !"

L'esprit eut un moment d'hésitation avant d'asperger de nouveau son ami... qui lui renvoya une grosse gerbe d'eau en réponse. Astral fronça les sourcils et, décidé à ne pas se laisser faire, éclaboussa le garçon, qui l'arrosa à son tour. A la fin, la salle de bain était complètement inondée, Yuma hilare et Astral toujours interloqué. Mais il devait admettre que, peut-être... cette pratique était, en effet, un peu _amusante_. Quoi qu'elle fut l'une des activités les plus étranges qu'il ait jamais observées chez les humains, comme il le fit remarquer à son ami de son ton professoral usuel.

"C'est plutôt toi qui es beaucoup trop sérieux, répondit Yuma en se séchant les cheveux, une serviette enroulée autour de la taille. Il n'y a pas de mal à faire des choses futiles de temps en temps."

Astral ne répondit rien. Il méditait encore sur l'étrange activité -avec sérieux, bien sûr. Lorsque Lillybot découvrit l'état de désolation de la salle de bain, elle répandit sur Yuma une série de réprimandes bien senties, pointant du doigt son irresponsabilité et son manque de maturité, quoi qu'elle n'eut pas besoin de raisons pour lui reprocher tout cela en temps normal.

"Tu disais, Yuma ? relança Astral au milieu des blâmes de Lillybot et des excuses confuses du fautif. Qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à faire des choses futiles de temps en temps ?"

Son sourire narquois n'échappa pas à son ami, qui l'incendia du regard. Une fois qu'il eut réussi à s'extraire aux mots courroucés de leur robot domestique, Yuma s'enfuit dans le grenier qui lui tenait lieu de chambre, Astral sur les talons. Là, ils s'installèrent devant la télé et passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée à visionner quelques unes des émissions préférées de l'esprit, qui se retrouva bien vite le nez collé à l'écran, parlant aux personnages comme s'ils pouvaient l'entendre et posant des questions effarées à Yuma dès que l'un de ses favoris se retrouvait en mauvaise posture. A chaque fois que le garçon tournait la tête vers lui, il le voyait les yeux écarquillés, captivé par les actions qui se déroulaient devant lui et, parfois, un sourire ravi au coin des lèvres. Yuma sourit doucement. Son ami avait l'air... tellement heureux.

 _"Astral... J'espère que tu te souviendras de cette soirée encore longtemps. Tu as tellement de choses qui pèsent sur tes épaules que c'est comme si tu ne pouvais pas être heureux. Mais je te le promets, Astral... je ferai n'importe quoi pour te donner le sourire."_

"Qu'y-a-t-il, Yuma ?"

Le garçon sursauta, tiré de ses pensées. Astral le dévisageait avec curiosité; il devait l'avoir surpris en train de le fixer d'un air songeur.

"Rien, rien du tout, assura Yuma avec un petit rire gêné. Tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur la télé si tu ne veux pas rater quelque chose."

Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour que les yeux de l'esprit se retrouvent de nouveau collés à l'écran.

Au moment où Yuma monta se coucher dans son hamac, Astral le considéra d'un air apaisé, un sourire tranquille sur le visage.

"Merci pour cette soirée, Yuma, murmura l'esprit avec gratitude. Il y avait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi détendu.

-Et il y en aura d'autres, tu verras ! lui assura le garçon, déterminé, en lui rendant son sourire."

Astral acquiesça et disparut dans la Clé.

" _Et je te promets que cette soirée ne sera pas mon seul cadeau pour toi, mon ami."_

/

Yuma n'y tenait plus. Un frisson d'excitation parcourait tout son corps et l'empêchait de trouver le repos. Il se tourna de droite et de gauche dans le hamac qui lui tenait lieu de lit pendant plus d'une heure avant de se redresser.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi Tori pense que c'est une mauvaise idée, marmonna-t-il en jouant distraitement avec la Clé suspendue à son cou. Les utilisateurs de Numéros ne sont pas tous des Duellistes professionnels, contrairement à ce qu'elle semble penser. Et j'ai accumulé suffisamment de Numéros pour pouvoir contrer les leurs."

Sans qu'il prenne le temps d'y réfléchir, il s'était laissé tomber à terre et descendait maintenant les échelons jusqu'à sa chambre. Il se changea dans des vêtements de jour presque sans en avoir conscience et s'arma de son disque de Duel et de ses cartes. Au moment d'ôter le pendentif où reposait Astral de son cou, il eut un instant d'hésitation. L'esprit sentirait que la Clé ne se trouvait plus en sa possession et cela l'inquièterait probablement. Mais Yuma n'avait pas le temps de l'apporter à Tori pour qu'elle la garde et il espéra que son ami ne se figurerait pas qu'il avait de nouveau été enlevé. Le garçon posa le pendentif sur son bureau et s'enfuit à pas rapides vers la porte d'entrée.

Bien sûr, Astral sentit aussitôt que son ami ne se trouvait plus près de lui. Cette sensation d'arrachement brutal, suivie de la disparition de la présence de Yuma qu'il ressentait d'ordinaire le tira brusquement de la transe rêveuse dans laquelle il se trouvait, ressassant, le sourire aux lèvres, les différents évènements de la soirée. Astral se redressa dans la lumière mordorée de la Clé.

"L'atmosphère n'est pas devenue menaçante, constata-t-il à mi-voix lorsqu'il se matérialisa sur le pont de l'aéronef. Tout à l'air normal, à la différence que... Yuma n'est plus en possession de la Clé. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?"

Il tourna son visage vers les nuées bleu marine qui tourbillonnaient au-dessus de lui.

"Yuma..."

"J'espère que tu n'as pas fait n'importe quoi, Yuma, murmura Tori en fixant le plafond de sa chambre, le sourcil froncé."

Elle avait repensé à la discussion qu'ils avaient eue tantôt, sur le toit de l'école. Elle _savait_ que Yuma était parfaitement capable de mettre son plan à exécution, malgré les risques dont elle l'avait prévenu. Pire, c'était aussi parce qu'elle avait évoqué un danger pour lui de se lancer seul dans cette quête qu'elle _savait_ que son ami s'était décidé à se jeter la tête la première dans le mur, pour se prouver à lui aussi qu'il pouvait aider Astral au lieu que ce soit toujours l'inverse. Tori roula sur le flan et contempla les chiffres verts de son réveil. Il était vingt-trois heures onze. Même sans en avoir de preuves, elle n'arrivait pas à cesser d'imaginer son ami seul dehors, muni seulement de son disque de Duel et de son paquet de cartes, sans la protection de l'esprit qui l'avait toujours épaulé.

"Yuma..."

Elle sentait que son ami était sur le point de faire une bêtise.

/

 _[Bon, on va couper là, si ça ne vous fait rien. Puisque personne n'a demandé à ce que je poursuive cette fic, je suppose que ça ne vous fait rien. Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'aurais dû finir cette fanfic, bon sang. Je posterai le dernier chapitre aussi rapidement que je peux, ça devrait moins me poser de problèmes que ce chapitre deux que je n'arrivais pas à continuer, à cause des évènements d'"anniversaire" de Yuma et d'Astral. Ça faisait OOC et lourd. D'ailleurs, je me sens toujours assez incertaine du comportement de Yuma et d'Astral pendant qu'ils mangent et prennent un bain, car ce sont deux moments de liberté un peu enfantine et je ne sais pas trop si Astral se laisserait aller à faire des trucs comme ça. Mais bon, j'ai fait de mon mieux.]_


	3. Chapter 3

Yuma ne savait pas vraiment où il allait. Lorsque ses amis et lui mentionnaient sa quête aux Numéros, ils employaient le mot de "chasse", un terme qui ne... convenait pas du tout. Une chasse supposait une préparation patiente, une traque minutieuse et une mise à mort calculée. Rien de tout cela dans la recherche de Numéros de Yuma et d'Astral, qui se contentaient de... tomber sur des possesseurs de Numéros par hasard. Et c'est bien ce que le garçon planifiait de faire cette nuit-là, ce qui n'était, en soi, pas la manière la plus rapide de collecter les cartes tant désirées. Il finit bien vite par s'en rendre compte lorsque, parvenu dans le centre-ville, il s'aperçut qu'il ne savait pas où il allait.

"Mince, je n'arriverai à rien si je continue de courir au hasard comme ça, rouspéta-t-il en se frottant le front. Où est-ce que des possesseurs de Numéros se cachent, déjà ? Aaah, pour une fois je regrette qu'Astral ne soit pas là, lui au moins n'a pas de problème pour localiser des Numéros."

Il réfléchit un moment.

"Bon, les possesseurs de Numéros n'ont pas tellement pour habitude de se balader au vu et au su de tous. Si je m'éloigne du centre-ville, j'aurai plus de chances d'en dégoter un."

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait; Yuma tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les rues moins fréquentées d'Heartland. Mais il n'était pas spécialement recommandé de se promener dans ces zones désaffectées, souvent étroites et mal éclairées où se regroupaient en bandes des personnes peu fréquentables, allant du gang de petites terreurs qui faisaient plus de bruit qu'autre chose, au groupe de voleurs à la tire chevronnés et peu scrupuleux. Yuma était loin d'être un froussard, mais l'atmosphère inquiétante des rues dans lesquelles il venait de s'engager ne le rassurait pas beaucoup. D'ailleurs, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de se faire aborder par un motard au crâne rasé et aux bras tatoués, qui sortit d'un renfoncement de mur qu'il n'avait pas remarqué.

"Alors, petit, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire tout seul dans un endroit aussi peu recommandable ? demanda-t-il, la voix mielleuse et le sourire narquois."

Yuma sursauta et fit volte-face, serrant les poings. Ce type ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance, mais à peine eut-il le temps de songer à s'enfuir en courant que d'autres hommes sortaient de l'ombre.

"Tu ne devrais pas être au lit à l'heure qu'il est ? le nargua un colosse aux cheveux longs coiffés d'un bonnet.

-Les petits gars comme toi ne devraient pas trainer dans les rues la nuit, feignit de le gronder un troisième homme avant d'éclater de rire."

Yuma serra les dents et eut un mouvement de recul, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il était cerné de toutes parts. Il essaya comme il put de garder un oeil méfiant sur chaque homme, mais il ne le pouvait pas et il se prit à penser que Tori avait eu raison de le prévenir et que s'aventurer seul dans les bas-fonds de la ville n'était pas une si bonne idée.

"Ça tombe bien que tu sois là, petit, reprit le premier homme qui avait parlé. J'avais justement envie de me défouler sur quelqu'un, et tu sembles être un parfait candidat au massacre."

Et tandis qu'il éclatait d'un rire guttural, le chiffre 50 apparut sur son front. Yuma retint son souffle. Cet homme était, à n'en point douter, un possesseur de Numéros. En même temps que lui, les quatre hommes qui encerclaient le garçon s'étaient vus irradier de lumière soit bleue, soit verte, soit pourpre comme un chiffre apparaissait également sur une partie différente de leur anatomie -la joue, la gorge, l'épaule ou encore le torse.

"Ces cinq hommes sont tous des utilisateurs de Numéros, songea Yuma avec excitation, sentant un peu l'angoisse refluer. Si j'arrive à les battre, j'obtiendrais leurs cartes et je pourrais les rapporter à Astral pour qu'il récupère une partie de ses souvenirs !"

Justement, la bande de brute paraissait prête à en découdre; il avaient exhibés leur Disque de Duel tous plus bardés de pointes, d'arrêtes irrégulières et d'ornement alambiqués les uns que les autres et se préparaient au combat. Yuma sortit sans hésitation son propre Disque de Duel et l'enfila avec force à son bras.

"Vous allez voir de quoi je suis capable ! défia-t-il les hommes qui l'entouraient au moment où il s'équipait de sa lunette de Duel."

La réalité augmentée s'enclencha et le Duel à cinq contre un put commencer.

/

Pendant ce temps à l'intérieur de la Clé, Astral se mit à franchement s'inquiéter. Un halo rouge était apparu alors qu'il se tenait sur le pont de l'aéronef et pulsait comme une alarme. Cet étrange phénomène se déclenchait toutes les fois que Yuma disputait un Duel difficile et avait besoin de son aide, sauf que dans le cas présent, il ne pouvait pas du tout le rejoindre.

"Yuma... qu'est-ce que tu as encore manigancé ? murmura l'esprit à voix haute. Qu'est-ce qui a pu te pousser à sortir de chez toi en pleine nuit et à... entamer un Duel ? Sans moi, qui plus est. N'as-tu pas encore compris que tu as besoin de moi ?"

Une telle situation s'était déjà produite par le passé, et il s'en était fallu de peu que Yuma ne soit mis à terre par son féroce opposant avant qu'Astral trouve le moyen de le rejoindre pour l'aider. Pour ce faire, il avait fait appel à Tori, et la jeune fille avait apporté la Clé à Yuma, seule personne au monde qui pouvait en libérer Astral lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Cette idée avait pris un peu de temps à germer dans son esprit, et ils avaient failli arriver trop tard, aussi le fantôme amnésique ne réfléchit pas pendant des heures cette fois-ci. Il ferma les yeux et concentra ses pouvoirs psychiques pour entrer en contact avec l'amie de Yuma, en espérant qu'il y arriverait malgré la distance qui les séparait sûrement. Mais il semblait que le lien qu'il avait développé avec la jeune fille, et qui avait permis à cette dernière de pouvoir le voir, était assez fort pour autoriser qu'ils se contactent par télépathie à distance. Au bout de deux minutes d'une intense concentration qui lui valut une légère migraine, il parvint à projeter son esprit dans celui de Tori. Il la voyait floue et brumeuse, comme si elle était un feu follet beige coiffé de vert et où brillaient deux gracieux iris orangés. Il trouva cette vision très belle, mais ne s'y attarda pas. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'extasier et de faire des observations.

"Tori ! appela-t-il de sa voix envoûtante et profonde comme un écho. Tori, est-ce que tu m'entends ?"

La silhouette devant lui ne sembla pas afficher la moindre émotion, mais la voix qui lui répondit en fourmillait :

"C'est toi, Astral ? Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi entres-tu en contact avec moi ?"

Appréhension, inquiétude, surprise mais amoindrie, comme si elle s'attendait à sa visite, teintaient ses paroles. Cela étonna l'esprit, qui expliqua :

"Yuma s'est séparé de la Clé et je sens qu'il est en train de livrer un Duel dangereux quelque part. Tori, tu es la seule personne vers qui je puisse me tourner. Tu dois me conduire à lui tout de suite.

-Yuma a enlevé sa Clé ? Oh, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il y soit quand même allé !"

Cette fois, appréhension et compréhension transparaissaient dans la voix de la jeune fille. Cela étonna l'esprit, qui comprit qu'elle savait quelque chose.

"Tori, comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas surprise ? Tu sais où Yuma s'est rendu tout seul au milieu de la nuit ? la pressa-t-il.

-Oui, je... Il m'en avait parlé, mais je... Ecoute, Astral, on n'a pas le temps de parler de ça, décida-t-elle en s'efforçant de s'astreindre au calme. Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Pour l'instant, le plus urgent et de retrouver Yuma avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Je vais venir chez lui pour récupérer la Clé et on partira ensemble à sa recherche, d'accord ?

-Très bien... Merci de ton aide, Tori. Fais vite.

-C'est comme si j'étais déjà là."

Astral laissa lentement son esprit refluer de celui de la jeune fille et il se retrouva de nouveau seul dans la lumière bleutée de la Clé. Alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits, un soudain flash de douleur le submergea. Il étouffa un gémissement sourd et tomba lentement à genoux, le souffle court.

"Yuma est en train de subir des dommages conséquents et je ne peux rien y faire, murmura-t-il, impuissant. Je dois absolument le rejoindre avant qu'il perde son Duel. Dépêche-toi, Tori. Dépêche-toi."

La jeune fille n'avait pas besoin qu'on l'implore de se hâter. Sitôt que la présence d'Astral avait disparu de son esprit, elle s'était levée d'un bond en chassant les couvertures d'un geste rapide et avait entrepris de se changer, abandonnant le pantalon de survêtement et le t-shirt roses qu'elle portait pour dormir et enfilant à la hâte une jupe orange et une chemise en flanelle blanche. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle quittait sa maison la nuit à l'insu de ses parents pour aller porter secours à Yuma, aussi il ne lui fut pas difficile de se faufiler jusqu'à l'entrée et chausser ses bottines sans réveiller son père et sa mère. L'endurance n'avait jamais été son point fort, mais depuis l'arrivée d'Astral dans leur vie, elle avait passé tant de temps à courir après Yuma pour diverses raisons -l'accompagner dans ses dangereuses aventures ou lui venir en aide- ou tout simplement parce qu'elle était en retard en cours à cause de son ami, que ses capacités sportives s'étaient considérablement améliorées. Elle parvient au domicile de Yuma en un temps plutôt honorable et s'autorisa une courte pause devant la porte pour reprendre son souffle. Alors qu'elle haletait en maudissant le garçon à voix basse, appuyée contre la porte et sciée par un point de côté, elle tiqua.

"Si Yuma est tellement dans le pétrin que ça, nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour le secourir. Je doute qu'Astral puisse faire quoi que ce soit dans sa condition. Nous avons besoin de renfort."

Tout en réfléchissant, elle avait sorti avec empressement sa lunette de Duel qui faisait aussi téléphone de sa poche et composait d'une main experte le numéro de Cathy. Après tout, son amie avait été la complice de l'opération cadeau d'anniversaire qu'elles avaient mises en place afin qu'Astral puisse offrir un présent à Yuma pour son anniversaire. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser de côté maintenant que la même situation s'appliquait à leur ami.

"Allô, Cathy ? appela-t-elle, le souffle toujours court, quand son amie décrocha.

-Tori ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles à une heure pareille ? bâilla la collégienne à l'autre bout du fil.

-Ecoute, je n'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliquer. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que Yuma s'est encore mis dans le pétrin et qu'Astral a besoin de notre aide pour le retrouver. Rejoins-moi devant chez lui aussi vite que tu peux !

-Bien compris, acquiesça Cathy, qui paraissait beaucoup plus réveillée, tout à coup. Tu peux compter sur moi !"

Elles raccrochèrent. Ceci fait, Tori se déchaussa dans l'entrée de la maison et fila sur la pointe de ses chaussettes blanches jusqu'au grenier, où elle savait trouver la Clé dorée. Ne sachant pas que la sœur et la grand-mère de Yuma étaient parties pour la soirée, elle avait l'estomac noué d'appréhension, car elle aurait bien du mal à expliquer sa présence dans leur maison en plein milieu de la nuit. Rapide, efficace, elle pénétra dans la chambre de Yuma, gagna le grenier, repéra en quelques secondes la Clé brillante abandonnée sur un coffre près de la fenêtre, gagna le meuble, s'empara du pendentif et quitta les lieux aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Elle remit ses chaussures dans l'entrée, sortit et referma la porte, soupirant de soulagement. Elle alla ensuite attendre Cathy sur le trottoir en serrant la Clé dans sa main. Son amie arriva peu de temps après, habillée d'une salopette noire et d'un t-shirt gris à rayures, un collier orné d'une clochette autour du cou.

"Cathy !

-Me voilà, lança l'interpelée. Vite, dépêche-toi de me dire où se trouve Yuma ! Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre !

-Le problème, admit Tori avec embarras, c'est que je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où..."

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase. Cathy la vit tout à coup se tendre comme la corde d'un arc, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

"Heu... Tori ? l'appela son amie, oscillant entre l'incrédulité et l'inquiétude."

Tori ne répondit pas; Astral venait de nouveau d'envahir ses pensées.

"Ecoute-moi bien, Tori, commença l'esprit. Je peux ressentir la présence de Yuma et vous guider jusqu'à lui, mais malheureusement, il m'est impossible de quitter la Clé pour l'instant. Aussi j'aurais besoin que tu laisses ton esprit connecté au mien pour que je puisse ressentir l'âme de Yuma à travers toi. C'est la seule solution pour qu'on le retrouve.

-Heu... oui, d'accord, balbutia la jeune fille, qui se sentait à la fois vaporeuse et terriblement concentrée d'héberger une deuxième conscience dans son esprit. Fais ce que tu as à faire, Astral. Je te servirai de réceptacle.

-Très bien. Merci, Tori. Maintenant, dirige-toi vers le nord.

-Allons-y, Cathy, décréta la collégienne d'une voix légèrement altérée, comme redoublée par celle de l'esprit. Yuma se trouve vers le nord !

-Heu... Tori ? Comment tu peux le savoir ? Et... est-ce que tout va bien ? s'enquit Cathy avec fascination et appréhension de voir un éclat mystique briller dans les yeux de son amie et de l'entendre parler comme ça.

-Astral se sert de moi pour localiser la présence de Yuma, lui cria la jeune fille derrière son épaule comme elle partait en courant dans la direction à suivre. Je t'expliquerai plus tard !

-Hé ! Attends-moi !"

Cathy se mit à courir derrière son amie, surprise de pouvoir encore être étonnée d'un phénomène pareil. Commença alors une curieuse chasse à l'homme, dans laquelle Cathy poursuivait une Tori fonçant toujours sans un mot dans la nuit, bifurquant tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche, comme guidée par une mystérieuse voix dans sa tête qui lui disait où aller. C'était, en soi, tout à fait le cas, et la jeune fille vivait là l'expérience la plus étrange de sa vie. La présence psychique d'Astral était comme ancestrale, brumeuse et mystérieuse -en fait, elle reflétait totalement l'état d'esprit du fantôme amnésique- et s'étendait dans tous les recoins de la conscience de la jeune fille, qui n'était plus seule dans sa tête mais bel et bien accordée à la présence de l'esprit. Sans qu'elle ne se retrouve envahie par ses pensées et ses émotions ni qu'il ne puisse accéder aux siennes, c'était comme s'ils étaient en phase et n'avaient pas de raison d'exister sans l'autre. Tori se fit la réflexion que cela ressemblait presque à des paroles de femme amoureuse, et cela ne lui parut pas si absurde, mais uniquement parce qu'avec la présence d'Astral autant ancrée en elle, envisager qu'elle puisse être quelqu'un sans sa présence en son sein était assez difficile. D'ailleurs, elle ne chercha pas vraiment à l'imaginer; elle se concentrait uniquement sur ce que lui indiquait l'esprit d'après l'aura de Yuma qu'il ressentait. Tori n'y avait pas vraiment accès, mais elle sentait de temps à autre comme un flux rouge fermement empreint de l' _existence_ même du garçon effleurer son esprit.

"Tori ! J'entends les bruits d'un Duel, de ce côté ! alerta Cathy depuis l'entrée d'une ruelle. Yuma doit être par là !

- _Astral ? Est-ce que la direction indiquée par Cathy est la bonne ?_ demanda la jeune fille.

- _Oui, Cathy a raison !_ s'exclama l'esprit avec soulagement et appréhension _. Nous sommes tout près de Yuma, il est juste à côté !_

-Okay, Cathy, allons-y ! décida Tori en se tournant vers son amie. Et soyons prudentes, nous ne savons pas ce que nous risquons de trouver.

-Ça, tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire deux fois."

Puisque les jeunes filles n'avaient plus besoin de lui, Astral se retira de l'esprit de Tori. C'était comme si des lambeaux de brume faisant partie d'une même conscience refluaient peu à peu de son cerveau, jusqu'à ce que la présence en question disparaisse complètement et qu'elle se retrouve de nouveau totalement seule dans sa tête. Déboussolée par ce soudain retour à la solitude, Tori flageola un peu sur ses jambes et porta la main à sa tête. Déjà, la sensation de familiarité qu'elle avait ressentie à être ainsi en communion avec l'esprit s'effaçait et elle retrouvait le confort d'être seule dans sa tête.

"Hé, Tori, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? l'appela Cathy à quelques mètres de là."

Son amie papillonna des yeux, encore un peu confuse.

"Rien... rien du tout, répondit-elle d'une voix douce. J'arrive."

Et elle lâcha le mur sur lequel elle s'appuyait pour rejoindre son amie. Toutes deux se mirent à courir dans la ruelle à la recherche de Yuma, et le trouvèrent au détour d'un mur, épuisé, haletant, s'efforçant de se maintenir debout d'un air de défi face aux trois colosses qui lui faisaient face. Il avait déjà mis à terre deux opposants, visiblement, qui se dressaient derrière leurs camarades en haletant et en leur criant des encouragements.

"Yuma !

-Yuma !"

Le jeune garçon tiqua et se tourna vers l'endroit d'où il avait entendu l'appel, incrédule.

"Tori ? Cathy ? souffla-t-il, les yeux écarquillés. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? C'est dangereux !

-On pourrait te retourner la question ! remarqua la seconde.

-On est venues parce qu'Astral a senti que tu avais besoin d'aide, lui expliqua rapidement la première, les mains en porte-voix. Yuma ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à ce qu'on se soit déplacés en pleine nuit pour rien, alors maintenant concentre-toi un peu et remporte ce Duel ! Tu le dois à Astral et à nous aussi !"

Leur ami les regarda l'une après l'autre, les yeux brillants de gratitude et d'émotion, touché par leurs paroles et le fait qu'elles aient parcouru tout ce chemin pour lui.

"Les amies..., murmura-t-il. D'accord ! cria-t-il après un instant en relevant la tête, revigoré à bloc. Je vais gagner ce Duel pour vous ! Et pour Astral !

-Oui ! Voilà ce qu'on voulait entendre !

-Hé ! Vous allez arrêter de jacasser, vous deux ? s'énerva l'un des possesseurs de Numéros. Vous la ramènerez moins quand on aura envoyé votre copain au tapis !

-Ça, c'est ce qu'on va voir ! riposta Yuma. Je tire !"

En fait, il avait pratiquement fini ses adversaires et un coup de fouet était exactement ce qu'il lui manquait pour achever le Duel. Les trois derniers possesseurs de Numéros furent balayés par son attaque et, sur un dernier rugissement de dépit et de colère, ils tombèrent en arrière, sur leurs deux camarades qui se tenaient derrière eux. Le choc les assomma tous les cinq. Les Numéros sur leur corps disparurent et les cartes correspondantes glissèrent de leur jeu pour voleter doucement jusqu'à terre. Yuma se redressa, la respiration haletante et visiblement amoché, mais vainqueur. Il vacilla jusqu'aux cartes dûment gagnées et les ramassa d'une main tremblante pour les glisser dans son extra-deck. Astral était sauf. Et il avait récupéré des Numéros ! Il allait pouvoir...

Sa vision devint trouble et il se sentit glisser vers l'avant.

"Yuma ! s'écrièrent ses amies en se précipitant vers lui."

Ce fut Tori qui le rattrapa de justesse sous les épaules. Comme elle faisait cela, la Clé qu'elle tenait toujours serrée dans sa main entra en contact avec le garçon. Ni une, ni deux, le pendentif se mit à scintiller et, en un millier de paillettes, Astral se matérialisa entre Tori et Cathy.

"Yuma ! s'écria-t-il, très inquiet, en voyant son ami inconscient."

Cathy ne pouvait pas l'entendre, mais Tori, elle, tout en maintenant Yuma dans ses bras, leva la tête vers l'esprit et le rassura :

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Astral, il doit juste être épuisé. Je suis sûre qu'il ira mieux dans quelques instants. Cathy, dit-elle ensuite à l'autre adolescente, aide-moi à le porter pour qu'on puisse le faire sortir d'ici."

Son amie acquiesça en silence et toutes deux se saisirent chacune d'un bras du garçon pour le trainer hors de cette zone très peu fréquentable avant que les anciens possesseurs de Numéros ne se réveillent, ou que qui que ce soit d'autre aux intentions peu louables ne leur tombe dessus. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi mince, Yuma était drôlement lourd et se fut un calvaire pour les deux jeunes filles de le tirer dans la rue, et elle pestèrent et maudirent l'imprudence de leur ami plus d'une fois. Astral, qui flottait au-dessus d'elles, n'était malheureusement pas d'une grande aide. Enfin, rouges et échevelées, elles parvinrent à le ramener dans les quartiers éclairés et fréquentés de la ville et le hissèrent sur un banc.

"Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? haleta Cathy en se laissant tomber par terre, le dos appuyé contre le pied du banc.

-On attend qu'il reprenne connaissance, répondit Tori, essoufflée, en s'asseyant près d'elle."

Comme elle le pensait, le malaise de Yuma n'était qu'un étourdissement passager dû à la fatigue, et il ne fallut pas attendre trop longtemps pour que les paupières du garçon ne frémissent et que ses yeux s'ouvrent au ralenti, hébétés. La première chose qu'il vit, ce fut le visage d'Astral, fermé et désapprobateur, qui flottait au-dessus de lui. Il sentit son coeur se serrer -il n'aimait pas décevoir ses amis-, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu formuler la moindre explication ou excuse, Cathy et Tori se matérialisèrent dans son champ de vision.

"Ah, quand même ! fit mine de s'indigner cette dernière pour masquer son inquiétude. Tu ne pouvais pas te réveiller avant qu'on ait eu à te traîner jusqu'à ce banc, non ?

-Tori ? C'est vous qui m'avez porté jusqu'ici ? murmura Yuma, encore un peu déboussolé.

-Non mais à quoi tu pensais, Yuma ? le gronda Cathy à son tour. Affronter ces affreux gugusses tout seul, c'était de la folie !

-Je..."

Le garçon tenta de se redresser. La tête lui tournait un peu mais il parvint à se mettre en position assise et à faire face à ses trois amis. Tori, Cathy et Astral le fixaient avec un mélange d'indignation, de confusion et d'inquiétude, et Yuma baissa la tête, honteux.

"Je suis désolé, les amis, murmura-t-il. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait un Duel si dur, je... Je voulais juste récolter des Numéros pour toi, Astral...

-Yuma, ce que tu as fait était dangereux et stupide, déclara froidement l'esprit. Tu sais très bien que si tu perds un Duel contre des Numéros, je disparaîtrai. De plus, les utilisateurs de Numéros sont imprévisibles et sans scrupules. Tu aurais pu être gravement blessé ! Quelle que soit ta raison, je doute qu'elle soit assez bonne pour justifier que tu te sois risqué à chercher des Numéros tout seul.

-Je sais..."

Les cheveux de Yuma obscurcirent son visage, et il paraissait si triste et coupable tout à coup que Tori eut pitié de lui.

"Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui, Astral, plaida-t-elle. Tout ce que Yuma voulait, c'était t'offrir un beau cadeau d'anniversaire !"

L'esprit se tourna vers elle avec un étonnement qui prenait légèrement le pas sur la contrariété.

"Un cadeau d'anniversaire ? répéta-t-il.

-Oui ! Il voulait t'offrir quelque chose qui te ferait plaisir et t'aiderait à te sentir mieux. Il a agi de manière irréfléchie, mais tu sais qu'il ne pensait pas à mal !

-Tori ! protesta le garçon, gêné. C'était sensé être une surprise !

-Franchement, Yuma, je doute que ça ait beaucoup d'importance maintenant."

Astral demeura silencieux pendant quelques instants, surpris par cette révélation.

" _Un cadeau ? Yuma voulait me faire un cadeau... à moi ?"_

"Est-ce vrai, Yuma ? demanda-t-il, un peu radouci, en lévitant à la hauteur du garçon."

Celui-ci se frotta l'arrière de la tête, embarrassé, et finit par avouer :

"Oui... Je suis désolé, Astral, je sais que j'aurais dû te parler de ce que je comptais faire mais... Je voulais que ce soit une surprise. Tu sais... comme un cadeau d'anniversaire.

-Je ne suis même pas sûr d'en avoir un...

-Je sais ! C'est pour ça que je _devais_ t'offrir quelque chose !"

Yuma releva la tête et regarda son ami droit dans les yeux.

"Astral..., commença-t-il. Je sais à quel point n'avoir aucun souvenir de ton passé te rend malheureux. Tu as déjà fait tellement pour moi, et je voulais... enfin, je me suis dit que je pourrais faire quelque chose pour te remercier. Quelque chose... qui te ferait sourire. Et j'ai pensé que des Numéros te feraient plaisir car ils te permettraient de retrouver une partie de tes souvenirs. Voilà. Je... Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir mis en danger comme ça, Astral, s'excusa-t-il en baissa de nouveau les yeux, honteux."

Il ne le vit pas à cause de son regard rivé au banc sur lequel il était assis, mais Astral ferma les yeux et un sourire fleurit lentement sur ses lèvres. C'était l'une des plus belles preuves d'amitié qu'on lui avait jamais donnée, une attestation d'affection suffisamment grande pour vouloir le rendre heureux, une garantie qu'il était son ami pour toujours et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. Astral se sentit si _bien_ dans son coeur que son irritation disparut complètement, remplacée par l'émotion. Il tendit sa main fantomatique et la posa sur l'épaule de son ami. Yuma leva les yeux vers lui, surpris.

"Yuma, déclara Astral d'une voix solennelle tout en le couvant de l'un des regards affectueux et doux qu'il pouvait avoir. Je te remercie. C'est l'une des choses les plus gentilles que l'on ait jamais faites pour moi, et je sais que je ne me trompe pas en affirmant que tu es le meilleur ami que j'aie jamais eu. Yuma... ton amitié, voilà, pour moi, le plus beau des cadeaux."

A ce moment-là, tous les cadeaux d'anniversaire du monde paraissaient bien vains. Et ce fut pendant cet instant, seuls, dans la nuit éclairée par les lampadaires, que Yuma, Astral et Tori eurent l'impression de toucher du doigt ce qui est, vraiment, la chose la plus précieuse du monde. L'amitié.

/

 _[ENFIN ! -cri de félicité- Dieux que ça a été long ! ENFIN quelque chose de fini ! Je ne peux pas décrire le soulagement que je ressens à cet instant. J'ai cru ne jamais voir le bout de cette fanfic. Mais je dois admettre que ce dernier chapitre était cool à écrire, je me suis amusée. Surtout la petite touche de Transparentshipping (Astral x Tori). Que voulez-vous, j'ai vu tellement de magnifiques AMV sur eux que je ne peux que les shipper (et avec Yuma, ça pourrait faire du Believeshipping; tu sais, Yuma x Tori x Astral /CAMION/). Enfin, ça a été une plutôt chouette aventure, cette fanfic. Et elle fait près de 20 000 mots ! J'ai peine à le croire ! Ça aura pris du temps, mais ça en valait la peine.]_


End file.
